Un amor por Navidad
by SEREDAR
Summary: El sobrino huérfano de Serena Tsukino sólo quería dos regalos de Navidad: nieve... ¡y un papá! ¿Qué debía hacer una buena tía como ella? de pronto alquilaría una cabaña en medio de la hermosa naturaleza de Canadá... Allí fue donde encontró a Darién Chiba, que sentía la misma simpatía por la Navidad que por los niños y sus tías; es decir, ninguna. Pero poco a poco, la encantadora...
1. Argumento

**Autora: Cara Colter **

**Adaptada a los personajes de Sailor Moon Pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi**

**Un amor por Navidad**

**Argumento**

El sobrino huérfano de Serena Tsukino sólo quería dos regalos de Navidad: nieve... ¡y un papá! ¿Qué debía hacer una buena tía como ella? de pronto alquilaría una cabaña en medio de la hermosa naturaleza de Canadá... Allí fue donde encontró a Darién Chiba, que sentía la misma simpatía por la Navidad que por los niños y sus tías; es decir, ninguna. Pero poco a poco, la encantadora Serena y su sobrino estaban consiguiendo ablandarle el corazón. Y entonces empezó a caer la nieve. ¿Se cumpliría también el segundo deseo de Zafiro?

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y Alertas, disculpen que los tenga tan abandonados lo que pasa es que ando sin computadora pero espero que para el próximo año ya haber resuelto el problema…**_

_**Es una historia bastante sencilla pero muy linda acorde con las fechas espero les guste tanto como a mi.**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Feliz Navidad para todos y Prospero Año 2014**_

_**Saludos hasta el próximo año…**_


	2. PROLOGO

**Prólogo**

—Señora Mónica, ¿puede ayudarme a escribir la carta a Santa Claus?

La maestra de la guardería levantó la cabeza y lo miró desde su mesa. Sintió que el corazón se le derretía. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo con Zafiro Tsukino.

Era un niño precioso, con el pelo negro, las meji llas sonrosadas y un rostro ovalado lleno de dulzura. Sin embargo, sus enormes ojos azules tenían una ex presión muy seria y se aferraba con fuerza a un osito de peluche que ya estaba viejo y desgastado.

Normalmente, les decía a los niños que dejaran los juguetes en casa, pero le habían dicho que Zafiro rara vez soltaba su peluche desde la muerte de su madre en un accidente de coche hacía un año. Así que el muñeco era uno más de la clase.

—Claro que puedo ayudarte —contestó la señora Mónica mientras sacaba del cajón de su escritorio un folio decorado con renos.

Zafiro abrió la boca con sorpresa y admiración al ver el papel. Se acercó a la mesa de su señorita y ce rró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Qué quieres, Zafiro? ¿Un juego para la videoconsola? —sugirió ella mientras esperaba a que el niño le dijera lo que quería para apuntarlo en el papel.

De repente, la maestra pensó que quizá Zafiro no tenía videoconsola. Su tía y tutora trabajaba de se cretaria en una inmobiliaria y probablemente no tendría muchos ingresos.

Zafiro abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada que la hizo sentirse incómoda.

—No quiero juguetes —dijo el niño con firmeza.

—¿Qué quieres entonces, cariño?

—Un papá.

—¡Zafiro! —exclamó apenada—. No creo que eso...

Pero el niño no la estaba escuchando. Volvía a te ner los ojos cerrados y tenía la frente arrugada por la concentración.

—Querido Santa Claus —comenzó a dictar el niño, mientras apretaba a su osito con fuerza—. ¿Qué tal está usted? ¿Qué tal todo por el Polo Norte? ¿Están bien los renos y los elfos? —se quedó un rato pensa tivo y debió decidir que ya bastaba de saludos—. Este año, he sido muy bueno. He ayudado mucho a mi tía que necesita mucha ayuda. Yo necesito un papá de regalo de Navidad.

La señora Mónica dudó un instante y después lo escribió.

—¿Quieres decirle a Santa Claus por qué necesitas un papá? —le preguntó ella dudosa.

Zafiro le dedicó una mirada triste.

—Creo que él lo sabrá —dijo. Miró lo que ella ha bía escrito y dejó escapar un suspiro—. Reciba un sa ludo, Zafiro.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí. ¿Podría poner una posdata?

La señora Mónica no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Quién te ha enseñado lo de la posdata? —le pre guntó con la esperanza de que al final pidiera algún juguete.

—Mi mamá siempre me escribía una nota antes de irse al trabajo. La niñera o mi tía me la leían. Siem pre me deseaba que pasara un buen día o que me portara bien y, al final, siempre ponía: «Posdata: te quiero». Esa es la parte más importante.

La señora Mónica se quedó de una pieza e hizo lo que él le pedía.

—Posdata —repitió el niño—. ¿Está el Polo Norte cerca del Cielo? Todos me dicen que mi madre me está mirando desde el Cielo, que ella es mi ángel; pero yo necesito saberlo con seguridad. Así que, si es verdad podría nevar en Navidad, como señal.

La señora Mónica miró hacia la ventana para ocultar el brillo emocionado de sus ojos. Vivían en Tucson, Arizona, y allí nunca nevaba.

Cuando logró recobrar la compostura, metió la carta en un bonito sobre a juego y escribió con letra grande y bonita: _Santa Claus, El Polo Norte. _Después mojó el sobre y lo cerró.

—¿Quieres que lo eche al correo? —preguntó in tentando librar a su tía de aquella carga.

—No —respondió él, con firmeza—. Se la daré a mi tía Mami.

Zafiro, de vez en cuando, se refería a su tía de aquella manera tan peculiar. Aparentemente, ya la llamaba así antes de morir su madre.

El tono cariñoso de su voz cada vez que pronunciaba aquel nombre la hacía pensar en Serenity Tsukino, una joven adorable. Aunque físicamente no se parecía mucho a su sobrino, tenía la misma sensibi lidad y dulzura. Y, por supuesto, ahora compartía la misma pena.

—La tía Serena —le explicó Zafiro a su maestra— tiene unos sellos muy bonitos que compró para Navidad. A Santa Claus le van a gustar mucho.

Muy a su pesar, le entregó la carta.

Durante un instante, cuando sus manos se tocaron, la señora Mónica sintió que una sensación ex traña, pero a la vez agradable, le recorría el cuerpo. Su mano era vieja y estaba llena de arrugas y mar cas. La mano pequeña del niño era perfecta y estaba llena de esperanzas y sueños.

Cuando se separaron deseó que Santa Claus hiciera aquel milagro por Navidad.


	3. CAPITULO 1

**Capítulo 1**

Darién Chiba se sintió como un tonto. Y él no era del tipo de hombre al que le gustara sentirse así.

Incluso en la terminal internacional del aeropuerto de Calgary, que parecía un parque temático, se notaba que él era auténtico.

Un metro noventa de vaquero de verdad. Duro. Con cicatrices. Diferente.

La gente se volvía a su paso.

Era veintiuno de diciembre, el día más movido del aeropuerto, según le habían dicho. ¡Como si aquello fuera lo mejor que pudiera pasarle!

Las mujeres llevaban ramilletes de muérdago y los hombres iban cargado con bolsas llenas de ca jas de regalos. Las niñas pequeñas iban encantadas con sus vestidos y leotardos rojos y los más peque ños tenían un aspecto ridículo vestidos de elfos verdes.

Por los altavoces se oían villancicos de Navidad y en cada ventanilla alguien lo saludaba con: «Feliz Navidad».

«Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad, Feliz Navidad...». No había manera de escapar de todo aquello, así que decidió quedarse quieto como una piedra, en medio de aquella avalancha de gente todo optimismo y sonrisas.

Pero no era el hecho de no encajar lo que más lo fastidiaba. No, él no tenía ningún interés en encajar en aquel lugar.

Él era un hombre de campo, de las Montañas Ro cosas. Pertenecía a las cumbres, a los grandes árboles y a los arroyos. A las rocas y a los prados. Y lo sabía muy bien.

Era un tipo duro y solitario. Feliz en aquellos pa rajes que pocos hombres visitaban y en los que aún eran menos los que se quedaban. Estaba acostumbrado al silencio y a su propia compañía. Estaba acostumbrado a los ruidos del ganado y a la compa ñía de los caballos.

Se sentía como un tonto, pero, no por ser quien era; eso ya lo había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo. No, se sentía como un tonto por estar allí de pie, fuera de su lugar, haciendo algo totalmente contra rio a su naturaleza.

Odiaba estar en un aeropuerto, rodeado por gente a la que le importaba la Navidad. Pero, so bre todo, odiaba estar allí de pie con un letrero en la mano. Llevaba escrito el nombre de dos perso nas a las que no conocía y a las que no quería co nocer.

Serenity y Zafiro Tsukino.

El vuelo desde Tucson acababa de llegar, después de tres cancelaciones y un retraso de tres horas. Se suponía que iban a llegar esa mañana a las once y ya eran las tres de la tarde.

—Feliz Navidad —lo saludó una señora mayor, con una encantadora sonrisa que se le heló en la cara al ver la mirada que él le dedicó.

La pobre señora se escabulló entre la multitud y no miró para atrás.

Darién estaba acordándose de su propia madre, Luna Chiba, la mujer más dulce y más amable que pudiera existir en el mundo. Una anciana de pelo blanco, pequeña y con gafas que tenía un corazón de oro.

Pero, aparte de la dulzura, ella era la culpable de que él estuviera allí con aquel cartel estúpido. Y la próxima vez que le pidiera que le pintara la casa o que le cambiara los muebles de sitio pensaba desaparecer durante una buena temporada.

La dulzura de Luna era el motivo de aquel problema. Debía haber colgado cuando una extraña la llamó de Arizona y le dijo que quería que su sobrino viera la nieve en Navidad. Eso era lo que la gente chiflada se merecía.

Pero no. Su madre no podía hacer eso. Su madre tenía que ofrecerle su cabaña de caza a unos completos extraños. No era que él quisiera cazar en Navidades, ni tampoco iba a utilizarla. ¡Era por princi pios!

La cabaña de caza era para cazadores. Él la utilizaba para cazar osos en primavera y para cazar re nos y alces en otoño. Su madre era la que se ocupaba de alquilarla el resto del año porque él casi nunca estaba cerca del teléfono.

Una cabaña de caza era un lugar para cazadores, para hombres. Un lugar duro donde se podía fumar puros y se bebía whisky y nadie se quitaba los zapatos para no llenar de barro el suelo ni se quejaba de los ratones.

—La cabaña no es para alguien que busca una postal navideña —dijo con firmeza.

—Tonterías —dijo su madre igual de contundente—. Yo misma hubiera pasado allí las Navidades si se me hubiera ocurrido. Es precioso en invierno: los árboles están cargados de nieve, se pueden ver renos y alces, el paisaje de las montañas es especta cular...

—Ni siquiera hay agua corriente —farfulló él—. No hay nada como tener que salir al exterior para hacer tus necesidades para quitarle todo el romanticismo a una cabaña en invierno.

—Yo me encargaré de todo —dijo su madre, alegre.

—Asegúrate de que les llevas calentadores.

Ella ignoró su tono sarcástico.

—Cortinas nuevas, un poco de limpieza aquí y allá y parecerá un lugar salido de un cuento —dijo su ma dre, soñadora.

«Un cuento. Las cabañas de caza no tenían que parecer salidas de un cuento».

—¿Cómo se enteró esa señora de mi cabaña? No me lo digas, apareció en una revista de decoración.

Su madre volvió a ignorar su sarcasmo.

—Uno de tus colegas de caza está casado con una amiga suya. ¿No te parece una coincidencia? Por lo visto ya había buscado por todas partes.

—Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando dejas la plani ficación de tus vacaciones para el último momento.

—Darién —lo amonestó su madre—, no seas tan duro. La mujer estaba desesperada. Lo noté en su voz. Seguro que tú habrías hecho lo mismo si hubieras ha blado con ella.

¿Era posible que su madre lo conociera tan poco?

—¡Estoy seguro que no habría hecho semejante cosa!

«Lo más juicioso es evitar a las mujeres desespe radas, no invitarlas a que se metan en la vida de uno. O en la cabaña de uno, que para el caso es lo mismo».

—No quiero que venga —añadió él con firmeza. Después de todo, aquella era su cabaña.

—¿Es que no tienes espíritu de Navidad?

Él había intentado no pestañear, pero no pudo evitar que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieran en tensión. Entonces, su madre se volvió y vio la expresión de su rostro antes de que él tuviera tiempo de ocultarla.

—Oh, Darién, lo siento. Pero eso pasó hace tanto tiempo... ¿No puedes...?

Pero no podía.

—Haz lo que quieras —le dijo a su madre, como si ella no lo fuera a hacer de todas formas—. Pero yo no quiero saber nada del asunto.

La cabaña estaba en las montañas, en el extremo más al sur de su finca, rodeada de árboles y a la sombra de las Montañas Rocosas. Estaba en un lu gar alejado y salvaje. La carretera apenas se podía considerar como tal, estaba llena de curvas y caminos de rasantes y, en un día de sol, si no había ne vado, se tardaba una media hora en llegar desde su casa. Desde luego, no era un camino para los débiles de corazón.

Pero su madre nunca lo había sido.

De todas formas, se había sentido culpable de que su madre, a sus sesenta y tantos, hubiera tenido que conducir desde su casa en la ciudad hasta la cabaña ella sola, cargada de cortinas y todas esas cosas que los cazadores no necesitaban para nada.

Sin embargo, ella parecía estar pasándolo en grande, arreglando aquel decrépito lugar para sus visitantes misteriosos.

Él hizo lo que pudo para ignorar su entusiasmo, incluso cuando intentaba ganárselo con sus galletas.

Entonces sucedió:

—Darién, no te vas a creer lo que ha pasado —le dijo su madre sin aliento y él se esperó lo peor.

Lo que había pasado era que el marido de Myrtle Spincher acababa de morir justo antes de su viaje anual a las Bahamas y la amiga de su madre, Alba, se había quedado con los billetes.

—Darién, ¿qué te parece si voy? Pero no estaría aquí en Navidades, claro. Estarías solo.

Él evitó decirle que sería un placer porque así po dría ignorar las fiestas, pero la animó a que hiciera el viaje.

Después, justo cuando ya estaba preparando la maleta, le recordó, con toda la dulzura del mundo, que había una pequeña complicación.

Y esa pequeña complicación eran los Tsukino de Atizona.

Así que, mientras su madre disfrutaba de un cóc tel en una playa de las Bahamas, él estaba en el ae ropuerto de Calgary, por segunda vez en menos de una semana. Pero esa vez, se sentía totalmente humillado con aquel letrero en la mano.

Una nueva oleada de personas comenzaba a salir por la aduana canadiense y él los miró sintiéndose infeliz, eliminando a aquellos que no podían ser.

«No, esa familia, no. No, ese señor de pelo blanco tampoco».

«Y, por supuesto, esa tampoco».

Era pequeña y preciosa y, con aquel sombrero rojo, del que sobresalían unos rizos dorados, parecía un duendecillo. Iba detrás de un inmenso carro cargado de más equipaje del que cualquier persona pu diera necesitar en todo un año.

A pesar del gorro de Santa Claus, parecía una mujer incapaz de hacer nada impulsivo. Obviamente, había metido en la maleta de todo, seguro que había pensado en todas las posibilidades con mucho cuidado. No parecía del tipo de mujer que tomara un avión para ir a buscar nieve.

Llevaba a un niño pequeño de la mano y Darién pensó que parecía estar esforzándose por parecer contenta. Tras su sonrisa, parecía cansada y ansiosa.

Era el tipo de mujer que removía los instintos protectores de un hombre. Parecía muy vulnerable, tan vulnerable como un gatito.

Y él debería estar buscando a los Tsukino, pero algo en aquella mujer atraía su atención, incluso cuando él se obligaba a mirar hacia otro lado. Intentó pensar qué era lo que tanto lo atraía.

Era bonita pero nada llamativa. Su ropa parecía haber sido elegida para afearla: un traje marrón, color puré, con la falda totalmente arrugada. El conjunto la hacía parecer una niña disfrazada para pare cer mayor o una bibliotecaria.

Y ninguna de las dos merecía que volviera a mirar.

Sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo que no iba a resol ver el misterio de esa mujer con una sola mirada.

Aunque lo sorprendió haberlo deseado; quizá ha bía pasado demasiado tiempo solo.

La chica había hecho una pausa y estaba mirando alrededor, un poco desesperada.

De repente, sintió una terrible duda.

«Que no sea ella», suplicó al universo. «Por favor, que no sea esa Serenity Tsukino».

Por supuesto, el universo no oyó sus súplicas.

Se obligó a apartar los ojos de ella. Buscó a alguien que se pareciera más a los Serenity y Zafiro que él había imaginado. Había pensado que se trataría de una señora mayor excéntrica y un niño cínico y mimado.

Había una mujer que coincidía con aquella descripción, con un abrigo de pieles y la barbilla pun tiaguda hacia arriba. Pero cuando, olvidándose de su orgullo, se movió en su dirección todo esperanzado, la mujer miró para otro lado.

Entonces apareció otra joven que podía ser, pero al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que llevaba dos niños.

Se arriesgó a mirar de nuevo a la bibliotecaria con la falda color puré. Ella miró hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos, buscando en la multitud. Y, entonces, lo vio. Sus miradas se quedaron hipnotizadas durante unos segundos y él sintió algo extraño.

Ella también lo sintió, porque, inmediatamente, se miró los pies, nerviosa, mojigata. Después volvió a levantar la cabeza, con la compostura recobrada; pero el aplomo sólo le duró un instante porque enseguida vio el cartel.

Él luchó con la tentación de esconderlo detrás de su espalda y largarse corriendo de allí.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de consternación y la vista se movió del cartel a él y de vuelta al cartel.

Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo: suplicándole al universo que cambiara el cartel, o a él. Pero él ya sabía que el universo no aceptaba más peticiones por el día.

Aparentemente, un metro noventa de vaquero no era lo que la señora había esperado. Al menos, él ya sabía que iba a recoger al aeropuerto a alguien que no le iba a gustar.

Ella volvió a mirarse los zapatos. Obviamente, estaba sopesando sus opciones. Dirigió una mirada hacia la aduana, pero las puertas ya se habían cerrado. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba que podía haber he cho de haber estado abiertas? ¿Volverse a subir al avión y pedir que la llevaran de vuelta a Arizona?

Darién esperó por ella, sin saber muy bien si su reacción lo divertía o lo molestaba.

El niño la miró a la cara y le tiró de la mano; pero ella no tomó ninguna decisión. Así que, el pequeño comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos, absorbiendo toda la actividad y el bullicio.

El niño llevaba bien apretado un oso de peluche que también llevaba un sombrero rojo de Santa Claus, como el de la mujer; aunque en el muñeco no quedaba tan ridículo.

Entonces, vio a Darién y se quedó mirándolo con mucha curiosidad. Bueno, a los niños les gustaban los vaqueros. Era parte de la diversión de ser tan inocente.

Después, el pequeño vio el cartel. No parecía tener edad suficiente para saber leer, pero, obviamente, podía reconocer su nombre.

Darién vio cómo iba descifrando cada letra.

Y entonces, su cara se iluminó de una manera asombrosa. Darién no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones. Era la mirada que un niño podía dedicarle a su futbolista favorito o al mismo Santa Claus. ¿Pero a un extraño? ¿A un tipo duro como él?

Había un cierto halo de pureza en aquella mirada y a Darién le resultó bastante vergonzoso que alguien sintiera esa admiración por él. Él sabía muy bien que no se la merecía.

El niño se soltó de la mano de la mujer y corrió hacia él. Cuando llegó a su lado, se quedó parado y lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Darién, notando perfectamente la antipatía de su tono.

—¡Es usted! —le dijo el niño lleno de alegría. Y, entonces, lo rodeó por la cintura con sus bracitos di minutos y lo apretó con fuerza, ignorando el hecho de que el hombre estaba intentando zafarse.

—No te sentirías así si supieras lo que estaba pen sando de mi madre —murmuró Darién.

Serena se había percatado del vaquero en cuanto salió de la aduana. ¿Quién podría ignorarlo? El hombre sobresalía entre la multitud, tan grande como una montaña, intocable por la energía que irradiaba.

—¿Estamos en Canadá? —preguntó Zafiro, tirándole de la mano.

—Sí —respondió ella mirando hacia abajo.

—No es muy distinto a casa —dijo el niño un poco decepcionado.

Ella estaba tan cansada... El vuelo se había retra sado. No tenía ni idea de cómo encontraría a la se ñora Chiba ni cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudieran descansar. Se habían levantado a las cinco de la mañana y Zafiro tenía ojeras de cansancio.

Pensó en el efecto de aquella excursión en su cuenta bancaria y se sintió, no por primera vez en aquel día, como una tonta. Como si hubiera cometido un terrible error al haber tomado aquella deci sión basándose en el corazón en lugar de pensar las cosas fríamente.

Dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia el vaquero. Lle vaba unos pantalones vaqueros tan gastados que casi eran blancos, botas negras, una chaqueta forrada con piel de borrego y un sombrero negro calado hasta los ojos. Serena sintió que el hombre irradiaba una po tencia masculina que era a la vez intrigante y ame nazadora.

Su cara, a la sombra del sombrero, parecía tallada en piedra. Tenía los pómulos acentuados, la nariz rota y en la boca tenía una expresión dura e inflexible. No estaba segura de cómo era posible que tanta rudeza pudiera ser atractiva; sin em bargo, una parte de ella estaba reaccionando de manera primaria.

Por supuesto, ella estaba casi inconsciente por la debilidad.

Su mirada estaba barriendo la multitud y, de repente, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella. ¡La había pillado mirándolo!

Y lo que era peor: se sintió, momentáneamente, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Era tan fuerte y decidido...

«Y tan sexy», le dijo una voz interior.

Se puso colorada y miró hacia el suelo. Se recordó que ella ahora era la guardiana de Zafiro y, además, que no hacía mucho que había aprendido la desagradable lección de que los hombres eran de naturaleza egoísta. Se recordó que había hecho el voto de castidad para dedicarse por completo a Zafiro hasta que tuviera los dieciocho años.

Cuando volvió a mirar al vaquero, vio el cartel que este llevaba y deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

Era imposible. Ella le había alquilado la cabaña a un ángel de mujer, no a Míster Universo. De nuevo, se volvió a sentir estúpida e impulsiva, pensando que quizá había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

Estaba en un país extranjero. Con su carga más preciada. No pensaba adentrarse en lo desconocido con aquel hombre.

«¿Por qué no?», le preguntó la voz interior. «Es fuerte y decidido. Justo lo que tú necesitas en este momento».

«Un hombre así», le dijo ella a la voz. «Puede hacerle sentir a una mujer débil y vulnerable». ¿Qué ejemplo le daría a Zafiro si aquello sucedía? Llevaba un año haciéndose la fuerte para él y, algunas veces, hasta ella misma se lo creía.

Intentó buscar una salida. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la aduana; pero no podía volver. Aunque podía quedarse en un hotel a pasar la noche y volver al día siguiente.

Pero eso le rompería el corazón al niño y le demostraría que no se le podía confiar la sencilla tarea de hacer de Santa Claus.

Quizá debía aceptar que no había escapatoria. Es taba atrapada desde el mismo instante que abrió la carta dirigida a Santa Claus en el Polo Norte.

Recordó que casi la echó en un buzón. Inmediatamente, cayó en la cuenta de que Santa Claus no existía; ella era ahora el Santa Claus de Zafiro.

Con todo, se había sentido bastante culpable al abrir aquella carta, como si estuviera leyendo algún secreto importante del niño. Después de leer la carta, se dejó caer en el suelo, sin importarle quién estuviera mirando, y volvió a leerla de nuevo.

«¿Un papá?».

¿Cómo podía hacerle aquello su encantador sobrino? ¿Acaso no sabía que tenía que pedir balones y cosas así?

Su hermana Mina y ella lo habían criado desde el principio. No había sido una familia muy tradicional, estaba claro, pero había sido una familia al fin y al cabo. Zafiro siempre se había sentido seguro, inmensamente satisfecho con el amor de las dos mu jeres. Mina era «mamá». Serena era «tía Mami».

El único padre posible habría sido el novio de Serena, Seiya, y a Zafiro ni siquiera le había caído bien. Ya daba igual, la historia había terminado. ¡Le había dado a elegir entre el niño o él!

¿Qué tipo de persona podía hacer algo así? Como si ella pudiera escoger entre un hombre adulto y un niño que la necesitaba. Como si ella pudiera escoger a un hombre tan egoísta que podía pedirle a alguien a quien se suponía que amaba una cosa así.

El asunto del papá estaba descartado. Imposible. Se sentía traicionada. Se había esforzado tanto en serlo todo para el niño. Lo había llevado a partidos de fútbol, a la montaña, había hecho todo tipo de cosas de chicos y no había servido para nada.

La segunda petición de la carta era más imposible que la anterior. No era que quisiera nieve, quería que le aseguraran que su madre estaba mirándolo. Era como si Zafiro hubiera articulado su propio de seo: tener alguna señal de que Mina seguía con ellos, de que no estaba sola.

Pensándolo mejor, lo de la nieve no era tan imposible como podría haber parecido en un primer momento. Era diciembre y en muchas partes del mundo nevaba en diciembre. Aunque Tucson, Arizona, no era uno de esos lugares. Pero el problema podía resolverse. Nada que ver con el tema del «papá».

A Serena Tsukino no le gustaban las aventuras. Esa también había sido parcela de Mina. Ella era cuida dosa y responsable. No tímida, se dijo así misma, pero muy madura para su edad.

Así que se sorprendió a sí misma con el repentino deseo de encontrar nieve para Zafiro. Aunque no te nía dinero, lo conseguiría.

Nieve en Navidad.

Y por eso, allí estaba, en una ciudad extraña, en un aeropuerto extraño, mirando a un extraño que, aparentemente, tenía sus destinos en sus grandes manos.

Sin aviso previo, Zafiro le soltó la mano y corrió hacia la multitud. Después de un instante de duda, ella empujó el carrito detrás de él. Pronto, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto el cartel que llevaba el vaquero y que había reconocido su nombre.

Pero su alivio al verlo se convirtió en horror cuando vio que rodeaba al hombretón con sus bracitos y lo abrazaba.

¡Oh, no! ¡Zafiro pensaba que Santa Claus le había traído el papá!

¿Y cómo podría sacarle de dudas sin revelarle que había leído su carta?

Se dio cuenta de la mirada del vaquero, estudiando su cara. Dura. Fría. Un hombre tan poco contento con las circunstancias como ella misma.

—Señora Tsukino —saludó él con voz profunda y se gura. Y realmente sexy— Soy Darién Chiba, el hijo de Luna. Me temo que mi madre ha tenido que salir de viaje de manera inesperada. Yo los llevaré a la cabaña.

Sólo unas pocas palabras y le había dejado claro que no la quería allí.

—Soy señorita —dijo ella, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había sentido la necesidad de aclararle que era soltera.

«He renunciado a los hombres», se recordó a sí misma. «Especialmente a los hombres como este».

Él se deshizo de Zafiro y le ofreció la mano. La mano de ella se perdió en la de él. Su piel era cálida y áspera y su apretón poderoso.

«Y sexy».

Era demasiado pronto, se dijo Serena a sí misma, para saber si ese viaje iba a ser una pesadilla.

Darién sacó las maletas del carrito.

—Menos mal que no va a quedarse un par de se manas —murmuró él.

—Tenía que traer los adornos de Navidad —dijo ella a la defensiva a unos hombros anchos que se alejaban.

De acuerdo, parecía que sí iba ser una pesadilla de vacaciones.

Zafiro la tomó de la mano y fue dando saltitos, canturreando un villancico, mientras seguían al hombre hacia el aparcamiento.

Fue Zafiro el que paró al salir al exterior.

—Pero tía Mami —dijo muy despacio—. No hay nieve.

Darién Chiba se había parado y los estaba mirando por encima del hombro con impaciencia.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No hay nieve —dijo ella desesperada.

—Sopló un viento muy fuerte anoche y derritió toda la nieve.

—¿Hay nieve en la cabaña? —preguntó Serena, in tentando que no se notara que estaba a punto de llo rar.

Aunque sospechaba que Darién se había dado cuenta. Él la miró atentamente y, después, al niño que iba a su lado. Miró al cielo y olisqueó el aire.

—Por aquí tenemos un dicho: «Si no te gusta el tiempo, espera cinco minutos».

Se colocó la bolsa que llevaba al hombro y se volvió hacia el coche.

Había querido decir que no había nieve en la cabaña.

Serena le tomó la mano a Zafiro y atravesaron por encima de un charco que hacía pocas horas había sido nieve.

Definitivamente, las vacaciones iban a ser una pesadilla.


	4. CAPITULO 2

**Capítulo 2**

—¡Qué camioneta más chula! —exclamó el niño lleno de admiración.

Serena intentó ocultar su expresión de sorpresa, pero se dio cuenta de que Darién Chiba no hizo nada por ocultar la suya, e incluso levantó una ceja. El gesto le dio a la cara un toque sarcástico que no lo hizo menos atractivo, pero sí más intrigante, como si escondiera grandes misterios que suplicaran ser descubiertos.

«¿Descubiertos?», se regañó a sí misma. Mina siempre había detestado su gusto por las novelas de amor y allí estaba ella, cara a cara con un vaquero de verdad, duro, independiente, inmensamente fuerte y bastante impaciente.

No era un hombre al que se le pudiera confiar el entusiasmo de un niño, se recordó a sí misma. Zafiro era su prioridad, una prioridad que impedía la exploración de cualquier misterio masculino.

La camioneta era la típica de un vaquero: grande, vieja y desvencijada. Pensó que debajo de todo el polvo y el barro debía de ser azul oscura.

Esperaba que no le hiciera mucho daño a Zafiro ignorándolo de aquella manera. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizá eso fuera lo mejor para que se olvidara de esa idea de un papá.

—Hace lo que tiene que hacer —le dijo él con un gruñido a Zafiro, con total indiferencia, aunque el niño no se percatara del matiz.

Después, comenzó a arrojar el equipaje a la parte de atrás con tan poco cuidado que ella no pudo contenerse.

—¡Esos son mis adornos de Navidad! —se quejó, e inmediatamente pensó que debía haber sido más contundente.

Mina habría dicho: «¡Eh! ¡Deja de tirar así mis cosas o te quedas sin propina!».

¿Propina? Le echó un vistazo al vaquero. ¿Cuan do los dejara en su destino, debía darle una propina?

Desde luego que no, si le rompía los adornos de Navidad.

—Si no se los han roto ya en el aeropuerto, difícil mente los voy a romper yo —dijo él, pero ella se dio cuenta de que con la siguiente caja tuvo más cuidado.

Zafiro estaba ocupado limpiando el barro de la puerta con la manga para descubrir un letrero.

—¿Qué pone aquí?

Serena se fijó en las letras desgastadas.

—Pone: «Rancho Rocky Ridge».

—¿Es un rancho de verdad? —preguntó el niño.

—Sí —Darién abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto. Aunque tenía una expresión impasible, estaba claro que no le gustaba que lo trataran como a un criado.

Eso significaba que no aceptaría una propina.

Zafiro se metió dentro como un torbellino y se sentó en el medio. Serena subió detrás de él, después de un momento de indecisión. Era su última oportunidad para cancelarlo todo, para recobrar el sentido. Darién esperó con paciencia. Después, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su asiento.

Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, arrancó la camio neta.

Por el rabillo del ojo, mientras él cambiaba de marcha, ella se fijó en la fuerza de su muñeca y de su mano.

—¿Hay caballos en el rancho? —preguntó Zafiro, dándole la oportunidad a Serena de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la mano del hombre.

—Sí.

Una respuesta más larga habría sido más agrada ble, ya que ella necesitaba distracción. Miró por la ventana, lejos de su mano sobre la palanca de cam bios. Pero en lugar de concentrarse en el paisaje, pensó que dentro de la camioneta olía muy bien. A pino y piel, junto a otro olor a limpio que no podía definir muy bien.

Aunque quizá sí podía: olor a hombre.

—¿Y ganado? —insistió Zafiro.

—Sí.

La voz de Darién, aunque parecía que a él no le gustaba utilizarla, era tan perturbadora como el trozo de brazo que asomaba por la manga de la chaqueta. Profunda. Fuerte. Segura.

«Estoy demasiado cansada», se dijo Serena a sí misma para explicarse lo que le estaba sucediendo. Estaban rodeando la ciudad. La noche estaba cayendo. En la distancia se veían las siluetas oscuras de edificios altos que contrastaban con el colorido del cielo. La carretera circulaba por grandes extensiones de tierra, sin ningún árbol. Y sin nieve.

Estaban volviendo a entrar en la ciudad y ella se fijó en las casas nuevas, pequeñas y acogedoras con un pequeño jardín en la parte delantera.

Eran el tipo de casa que a ella le gustaría para Zafiro en el futuro.

—¿Está la cabaña cerca de los caballos y las vacas?

—No.

—¡Oh! —la falta de entusiasmo no lo detuvo—. Es la primera vez que me monto en una camioneta.

—No tiene que ser muy diferente de un coche.

Eso era algo más que un monosílabo, pero, desde luego, nada mejor. ¿Tan difícil sería ser amable con un niño pequeño? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si era amable todo sería más difícil para ella.

Serena puso un brazo protector sobre los hombros del niño.

—Mira —le dijo con entusiasmo para distraerlo y que no intentara hablar con el hombre—, un McDo nald's.

Zafiro la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso lo tenemos en casa.

Darién la miró.

—¿Tiene hambre?

El tono que utilizó le dejó claro que si la tenía era mejor no decirlo.

—No —soltó ella—. Pero tendré que comprar algo de comida para la cabaña.

—Mi madre compró algunas cosas —dijo él con un tono que indicaba que era el fin de la conversación.

Su madre. Era muy difícil imaginar a aquel hom bre con una madre. Era más fácil imaginar que lo habían dejado en una cueva y que lo habían criado unos lobos.

¿Cómo un hombre como Darién Chiba podía tener una madre tan dulce como la mujer con la que había hablado por teléfono?

—Créame —continuó él—, cuando mi madre dice que ha comprado «algunas cosas», quiere decir que habrá suficiente para el niño, para usted y para otros seis más. Lleva cocinando desde que llamó.

¿Cocinando? Otro gesto de increíble amabilidad que la alejaba aún más del hombre que estaba sentado al volante, demasiado impaciente para parar un momento para que ella hiciera unas compras.

De acuerdo. Era grande. Era intimidante. Era an tipático. Sólo deseaba llegar a la cabaña cuanto an tes y olvidarse de él. Pero tenía que conseguir lo que quería.

Con Seiya nunca lo había hecho. Siempre se había sentido feliz al verlo a él contento, aunque eso signi ficara que ella tenía que renunciar a algo. A su her mana nunca le pareció bien.

¿Y qué había conseguido con ser tan complaciente? Que pensara Seiya que también era más im portante que Zafiro.

No. Había llegado el momento de hacer algo. Se imaginaba lo que habría dicho su hermana.

—Señor Chiba, tengo que comprar un par de cosas —por supuesto, Mina lo habría dejado ahí, sin más explicaciones; pero ella necesitaba decirle el motivo—. Necesito unas cuantas cosas a las que esta mos acostumbrados. Para que Zafiro se sienta como en casa. Tenemos nuestras costumbres de Navidad.

Darién la miró y mantuvo la mirada sobre ella du rante más tiempo de lo que se podía considerar seguro, teniendo en cuenta el tráfico y el escalofrío que ella sintió en la espalda.

De su boca no salió ni una palabra, pero sus ojos azules y fríos como el hielo lo dijeron todo: «si que rías que se sintiera como en casa, haberte quedado en casa».

Ella se quitó el sombrero de Santa Claus de la ca beza. Zafiro la había convencido de que se lo com prara mientras esperaban en el aeropuerto de Denver. Uno para ella y otro para el peluche. En aquel momento, a ella le había parecido bastante apro piado para una aventurera que iba a recorrer tantos kilómetros para jugar a Santa Claus.

Ahora, se dio cuenta de que podía impedir que la tomara en serio.

—¿Le parece mal que nos quedemos en la cabaña de su madre? —dijo ella sin contemplaciones, y pensó que su hermana se habría sentido orgullosa del tono.

—En realidad no es de mi madre. Es mía.

Mina habría señalado que eso no cambiaba el contrato.

—¿Le parece mal que nos quedemos en _su _ca baña?

Él se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño mien tras cambiaba de carril. Después de un rato dijo:

—Me imagino que no, señora.

Una mentira, pensó ella mientras comprobaba que mentía muy mal. Después, dejó el sombrero entre Zafiro y ella y dijo lo que pensó que su hermana habría dicho:

—Bienvenidos a Canadá.

Darién le lanzó una mirada antipática como si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta del esfuerzo que había hecho para no ser del todo desagradable.

—Tenemos que comprar pavo —intervino Zafiro al notar la tensión entre los mayores—. Mi madre, tía Serena y yo siempre comemos pavo en Navidad, siempre. Pero mi mamá no está aquí este año.

—¿Y dónde está tu mamá?

—Está en el Cielo —dijo él con total naturalidad.

Durante unos segundos, hubo un silencio. Serena se atrevió a mirar al vaquero. Estaba mirando hacia delante. El semáforo se puso en verde y él avanzó mirando fijamente al tráfico.

Ella vio un brillo especial en su mirada. Pensó que dejaría pasar el momento, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando habló, su voz carecía de su rudeza habitual.

—Lo siento, hijo. Eso es muy duro.

Serena sintió que a Zafiro se le cortaba la respira ción. «Hijo». Ella cerró los ojos. Por Dios Santo. Si lo hubiera hecho adrede, no habría encontrado unas palabras peores. Zafiro quería un papá y ella no que ría que pensara en él.

—Es muy duro —asintió Zafiro, bostezó y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo del hombre.

Serena lo tomó como una mala señal.

«¡Oh, Zafiro! ¿No te das cuenta de que Darién Chiba no puede ser padre?».

Darién no se había apartado, pero parecía muy in cómodo con la cabeza del niño sobre su brazo y, en cuanto vio un supermercado, se dirigió hacia él con premura.

—Vamos, Zafiro —le dijo Serena al niño, ofreciéndole la mano mientras se disponía a bajar del vehí culo.

—Volveremos en un momento —le explicó el niño, entusiasmado de ir a comprar su pavo.

—Genial —el tono sonó un poco seco y Serena no pudo discernir si lo había dicho con sarcasmo o no.

—¿Le gustaría cuidar de mi osito mientras vamos de compra?

Serena contuvo el aliento. Zafiro no había soltado el muñeco desde que su madre había muerto. No es taba preparada para que sucediera de una manera tan repentina.

—No —contestó el hombre—. No soy un buen ni ñero de osos de peluche.

Zafiro pareció bastante aliviado cuando se metió el oso bajo el brazo.

Estaban llegando a la puerta cuando oyó que la llamaban.

—¡Oiga! Ha olvidado su cartera.

Se volvió y vio a Darién con su cartera en la mano.

—Se le olvidaba esto.

Ella se puso colorada y vio como una mujer se chocaba con el carrito por mirar a Darién.

La sonrisa que él le ofreció hizo que ella también tuviera dificultades para manejar el carrito. Su sonrisa era como una luz, como el brillo de la esperanza para un marinero perdido en una tormenta.

«Yo no estoy perdida», se dijo a sí misma, aunque a veces, así se había sentido desde que murió su hermana.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en las es tanterías de la tienda. Cuando llegó a la parte de los productos frescos, no le resultó difícil encontrar un pavo. Como hacía cada año, Zafiro los estudió con cuidado antes de elegir uno.

—Este.

—Es muy grande para los dos —le dijo ella con amabilidad.

—Y también para el señor Chiba.

—Creo que no va cenar con nosotros, cariño.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el niño con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Porque apenas lo conocemos —le dijo ella de jando el pavo en la nevera y eligiendo otro—. Tendrá otros planes.

El niño volvió a tomar el pavo.

—Tómalo. Por si acaso —le dijo el niño—. La Navi dad está llena de sorpresas, tía.

Ella lo miró descorazonada.

—Como quieras, Zafiro.

Compraron algunas cosas más y salieron del supermercado.

Las sorpresas de Navidad comenzaron, por desgracia, justo delante de la camioneta, cuando la bolsa de plástico se le rompió y todas las cosas cayeron al suelo.

No se dio cuenta cómo llegó hasta allí, pero, enseguida, Darién estaba a su lado recogiendo cosas del suelo. Ella se había vuelto a poner colorada y cuando él la rozó con el hombro, agradeció que ya hubiera empezado a oscurecer.

Él hizo una pausa y ella lo miró. Tenía en la mano una bolsa para hacer palomitas en el microondas.

—¿Sabía que no hay electricidad en la cabaña?

—Sí, claro —mintió ella, arrancándole la bolsa de la mano.

Él la miró fijamente; ella tampoco sabía mentir muy bien.

«¿No hay electricidad?».

—A Zafiro y a mí nos gusta hacer las palomitas al estilo tradicional —y estaba segura de que, al no te ner electricidad, iba a saber qué estilo era ese.

¿Por qué seguía mintiendo? Porque no quería admitir que no tenía ni idea. Quería decirle que era muy responsable y que siempre estaba preparada. Estaba segura de que él era el tipo de hombre al que no le gustaban los caprichos y deseaba decirle que ella no era la clase de mujer que solía tenerlos.

Pero eso sería como buscar su aprobación.

Él agarró el pavo, lo sopesó con el ceño fruncido y lo puso en la bolsa.

—Zafiro come mucho —volvió a mentir ella.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Listos?

Otra oportunidad para abandonar aquella aventura. Para decirle que los dejara en el hotel más cer cano. ¿Cómo iban a poder celebrar las Navidades sin electricidad?

Pero el orgullo no le iba a permitir abandonar. Se subió a la camioneta, con la frente bien alta, se co locó el sombrero de Santa Claus y dijo:

—Lista.

Darién tenía la sensación de que Serena no sabía que en la cabaña no había electricidad. Era el tipo de co sas que su madre podía haber pasado por alto mien tras hablaba de los ciervos y los renos en los prados cubiertos de nieve.

La falta de electricidad no era un gran problema, no tanto como la falta de agua corriente; sobre todo, en ciertas épocas del año. En el centro de la habitación principal había una enorme chimenea y las lu ces funcionaban con propano. Eso no era ningún problema para él, pero quizá sí lo sería para ella, pensó mirándola de soslayo.

El niño había vuelto a apoyar la cabeza sobre su brazo y a cada momento le lanzaba miradas tímidas de adoración.

El tráfico se hizo más denso y él se concentró en borrar aquel pavo gigante de su cabeza.

Bueno, si lo invitaban a cenar, sólo tenía que decir que no. Eso era muy sencillo. Él había quedado en recogerlos en el aeropuerto y dejarlos en la cabaña; eso era todo.

A la tenue luz de las farolas, ella parecía una mu jer poco inclinada a invitar a cenar a extraños; aun que se hubiera vuelto a poner el sombrero de Navi dad. Sus facciones mostraban una expresión distante.

El niño, pensó, era otra historia. Había estado tan quieto que Darién pensó que se había dormido. Pero no, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y lo estaba mirando como si fuera Superman.

—¿Qué? —dijo él un poco a la defensiva.

—¿Qué son esas marcas que tiene en el cuello? —preguntó el niño con suavidad.

Darién se subió el cuello de la camisa y después el de la chaqueta.

—Son quemaduras.

—Zafiro —intervino Serena—, no es de buena educa ción preguntarle a la gente cosas así.

Darién le lanzó una mirada oscura. ¿Le había visto ella las marcas? ¿La horrorizarían? ¿Y a él que le importaba?

Iba a dejarla a ella, al niño y al pavo en la cabaña y no iba a volver a verlos hasta que tuviera que devolverlos al aeropuerto.

—¿Cómo se quemó? —preguntó Zafiro.

—¡Zafiro! —regañó ella.

Personalmente, Darién prefería la curiosidad franca y abierta a las miradas de soslayo que ella le estaba dedicando en aquel momento.

—Me quemé en un incendio.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el niño—. ¡Un bombero!

Le hubiera gustado dejar que el niño pensara lo que quisiera, pero creyó que ya había demasiada admiración en sus ojitos.

—No, no soy un bombero. Sólo alguien que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

—¿Le duelen?

—No, ya no.

—¿Pero le dolieron?

—Zafiro, por favor...

—Sí, antes sí; pero ya hace mucho que no me duele.

Sintió algo en el cuello y se puso tenso.

—Estará mejor si el señor oso de peluche le da un beso —le dijo Zafiro con solemnidad.

Darién aguantó el impulso de darle un puñetazo al oso. Aguantó con resignación la nariz del oso junto a su cuello mientras Zafiro hacía los ruidos correspon dientes a los besos. Se alegraba de que el coche estu viera a oscuras porque sintió que se estaba poniendo colorado. No estaba acostumbrado a aquello. ¿Cariño?

Las curas del oso pararon y volvió a sentir el peso sobre su brazo. Al rato, sintió que la respira ción del niño se hacía rítmica y profunda.

—Lo siento —le dijo Serena—. Todavía es muy pe queño.

—No importa.

El silencio creció en el interior de la camioneta. Él la miró de soslayo y comprobó que ella también se había dormido.

Estaba muy guapa dormida. Parecía un ángel. Inocente.

Sintió como si tuviera la camioneta llena de inocencia. Y de cariño. Y con ninguna de las dos cosas había tratado en mucho tiempo.

Ella se despertó sobresaltada cuando él paró junto a la puerta de su casa.

—¿Hemos llegado?

—No. Esta es mi casa. La cabaña está a media hora de aquí.

La casa y el establo estaban iluminados en el exterior.

—¡Qué casa tan bonita! —exclamó ella y él notó la sorpresa de su tono. Probablemente había esperado que viviera en una choza descuidada y, a decir ver dad, no le hubiera importado demasiado.

Cuando la construyó, lo hizo pensando en que se ría su hogar. Un lugar con cortinas bonitas, juguetes por el suelo y el olor a galletas recién hechas. Pero ese sueño terminó. Ahora era sólo una casa.

Los sueños se habían convertido en humo. Literalmente.

«Ya no me divierto contigo», le había dicho Rei, mirándole a las cicatrices. Entonces eran más rojas y tenían peor aspecto. Ella nunca había podido ocultar el asco que le daban.

—¿Vive aquí solo? —pregunto Serena.

—Sí.

—Es muy grande.

Él se encogió de hombros como diciéndole que no era asunto suyo y ella captó el mensaje. Debido a la reciente borrasca, el camino a la cabaña estaba lleno de barro y la camioneta se deslizó en un par de ocasiones. Ella contuvo el aliento como si se fuera a caer por un precipicio.

Por fin, llegaron a un claro donde estaba la cabaña. Era una edificación bastante sencilla: un cua drado hecho de troncos de madera. Aun así, el anochecer le daba un aspecto mágico. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y las montañas eran una sombra oscura en la distancia. Estaba al borde de un bosque de árboles enormes.

—Mira —dijo ella, sorprendida, cuando dos renos cruzaron por el prado que estaba delante de la ca baña.

Él apagó el motor de la camioneta pero dejó las luces encendidas. Sacó las cajas de la parte de atrás y fue hacia la puerta, que estaba decorada con muérdago y un gran lazo rojo.

Abrió la puerta y entró. La estancia estaba fría y a oscuras. Escuchó que ella entraba detrás de él y se paraba.

—Espere —le dijo. Encendió una cerilla y conectó el propano. Las luces no se encendieron de repente como las que van con electricidad, sino que fueron poco a poco revelando una maravillosa transformación.

Su ruda cabaña de caza había sufrido un encanta miento.

Él miró alrededor con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Había cortinas rojas recogidas con grandes la zos blancos. Los cristales de las ventanas estaban decorados con escarcha y bajo la mesa había una gran alfombra roja. La superficie áspera de la mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel blanco.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella—. Es como un sueño.

Él la miró por encima del hombro. Ella tenía las manos en la cara y los ojos muy abiertos y brillan tes. A su madre le habría encantado estar allí.

Serena estaba encantada. Él, no tanto.

¿Cuánto dinero se había gastado su madre en todo aquello? Probablemente mucho más de lo que había conseguido con el alquiler.

Pasó al salón, separado de la cocina por una gran estufa de leña y encendió la segunda lámpara.

Más cortinas rojas. Más adornos navideños.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Serena paseando por la habitación, tocando las cosas con sorpresa. Allí esta ban todos los adornos navideños de su madre y el Portal de Belén con su pesebre y los tres Reyes Ma gos.

—No me extraña que se haya ido a las Bahamas —dijo él—. No le quedaba nada.

—¿Qué?

Él la miró, como si fuera culpa suya que su cabaña la hubieran convertido en aquello. Pasó por su lado y salió al exterior. Sólo le quedaban cinco mi nutos más y estaría libre.

Sacó el resto del equipaje de la camioneta y vio que ella había salido detrás de él.

Serena se dirigió hacia la parte de delante y tomó a Zafiro en brazos con cuidado para que no se desper tara.

«Despídete», se ordenó a sí mismo. «Incluso puedes desearle feliz Navidad. Pero márchate ya». Pero no podía dejarle que llevara al niño. Era demasiado grande para ella.

Se acercó para tomarlo.

—Yo puedo sola —dijo ella en un susurro.

Pero él se dio cuenta, claramente, de que no podía. Además, no era sólo Zafiro, tenía que enseñarle cómo funcionaban las lámparas de propano y la cocina de leña. Incluso estaba seguro de que no sabría encender el fuego.

Con un suspiro, tomó al niño en brazos y sintió una punzada de dolor, como si se le volviera a abrir una vieja herida. Era un atisbo de la vida que él no iba a tener. Nunca llevaría a su niño dormido en brazos y nunca disfrutaría del placer de mirar a los ojos de una mujer bajo una noche estrellada.

Se dirigió con premura hacia la cabaña con el niño en brazos y lo dejó en el sofá. Hacía frío y, después de dudar un momento, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a Zafiro por encima. Zafiro movió la boca, pero no abrió los ojos.

—Entonces —dijo él, esperanzado—, sabrá cómo encender un fuego, ¿verdad?

Por la expresión que puso, no debía de tener ni idea. Tendría que posponer la huida.


	5. CAPITULO 3

**Capítulo 3**

—Papel, unas astillas y cerillas –el papel encendió dentro de la cocina de hierro y Darién sopló sobre las astillas para avivar el fuego—. No hay que soplar mucho —le dijo sintiéndose ridículo— porque puede apagarlo.

Siempre había pensado que encender un fuego era como un baile de delicadeza y equilibrio, bastante parecido a la relación entre un hombre y una mujer. Demasiado de un elemento introducido de masiado pronto y podía apagarlo.

No le gustaba nada tener aquellos pensamientos de un hombre y una mujer bailando juntos con Serenity Tsukino a su lado, con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo y tiritando.

Una mujer hecha para estar en los brazos de un hombre. Tenía el color más intrigante de ojos que había visto jamás. Eran celestes, pero eran como zafiros que se habían fundido con plata. El efecto era un color ahumado muy sensual.

Enfadado consigo mismo, se echó para atrás y evitó mirarla.

—Inténtelo. No voy a estar por aquí para ayudarla con cosas así.

De eso nada, él era un hombre con un fuerte sentido de la supervivencia, y cuando uno empezaba a pensar que un fuego le estaba dando mensajes sobre relaciones y uno intentaba mirar a una mujer a los ojos de soslayo, intentando buscar las palabras para definir su color, entonces, ese era el momento de largarse, y rápido.

Serenity se puso de rodillas delante del fuego, se puso el pelo detrás de las orejas y sopló con suavidad sobre la llama. Aquello era peor que cuando lo había estado mirando. Ahora, estaba demasiado cerca. Él podía ver la curva de sus hombros y la forma de sus senos. Y cuando ella volvió a soplar, se dio cuenta de que aquella postura de los labios era la misma que la que se utilizaba para besar.

Bueno, ya había tenido bastante por un día. Que ría largarse a casa, meterse en la cama y ponerse la almohada sobre la cabeza para olvidar el aroma de aquella mujer que le llegaba inevitablemente, a pe sar del olor a madera quemada.

Olía a limones.

No era que los limones fueran sexys. De hecho, su madre los utilizaba mucho, decía que tenían po deres curativos.

Pero, allí estaba él, de rodillas al lado de Serena Tsukino, pensando en su olor embriagador, deseando acercarse más, inhalar más profundamente, queriendo más. Aquello era suficiente para hacerle per der la cabeza a un hombre.

Eso, y la manera en la que el pelo se le venía hacia delante, su aspecto bajo la luz del fuego, volviéndolo brillante como el oro.

—Parece que va bien —dijo él cuando no pudo aguantar más el calor. Y el del fuego tampoco—. Ahora podemos poner algo más grande.

En su desesperación por irse de allí cuanto antes, eligió un tronco demasiado grande y apagó la llama con la misma precisión que si hubiera echado agua.

Entonces, soltó un juramento.

—Déjeme intentarlo esta vez —pidió ella.

—¿Ha hecho alguna vez un fuego?

—Bueno, de pequeña fui a campamentos —dijo ella un poco resentida por su falta de confianza.

Serena se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo y, con precisión y paciencia, consiguió reavivar el fuego. Un fuego perfecto.

El ambiente empezó a caldearse y ella dejó de ti ritar y la habitación cobró un brillo acorde con todas las decoraciones.

Se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

Si la sonrisa hubiera sido fea, le habría resultado fácil detestarla. Pero no era así. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta de dientes blancos y uniformes que hacía que los ojos le brillaran aún más.

—¡Qué divertido! —dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

Él también se puso de pie.

«Divertido». Justo en lo que él había fallado. «Ya no me divierto contigo», le había dicho Rei. No era que él y Rei hubieran encontrado divertido algo tan sencillo como encender un fuego. No, para ellos sólo eran divertidas las cosas más salvajes como conducir muy rápido, estar de fiesta toda la noche, ir de rodeo en rodeo, la pasión desbordada.

Darién se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba la manera en la que una extraña le hacía revivir recuerdos y lo hacía pensar en relaciones. Esos pensamientos los había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo.

Serena todavía estaba sonriendo como una niña pe queña. Para conseguir una sonrisa así de Rei habría hecho falta un anillo con un gran pedrusco.

—Calienta mucho —dijo ella.

«Y que lo digas», pensó él, pensando en ella.

—Le enseñaré cómo funcionan las luces de propano y la estufa, y después me marcharé.

Ella se puso a su lado mientras él le explicaba todo. Demasiado cerca para el gusto de él. Al rato, sintió que estaba sudando. Los milagros de la combinación de un buen fuego y las hormonas.

—¿Necesita algo más? —preguntó con cortesía, de seando marcharse de allí.

—No, nada. Bueno, el teléfono. No sé dónde está.

—¿Teléfono?

—Sí, por si ocurre algo.

—No hay teléfono.

—¿Y un móvil? —preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No tienen cobertura.

—Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer si ocurre algo? —preguntó muy seria.

—¿Algo como qué?

—No sé, si me rompo una pierna o si Zafiro se abre la cabeza.

Sólo a una mujer se le podían ocurrir esas cosas.

—¿Pero qué piensa hacer aquí?

—Si no nieva, jugaremos a las cartas o algún juego de mesa.

—No creo que los juegos de mesa puedan ser peli grosos.

Ella seguía preocupada.

«No te ofrezcas», se advirtió él. Pero su voz dijo.

—¿Quiere que venga de vez en cuando para com probar que todo va bien?

—Por supuesto que no.

Él la miró fijamente. Aquella seguridad sólo era superficial. Si miraba bajo la superficie seguro que veía otra cosa; por eso no pensaba mirar.

—Entonces, me marcho.

—Sería una molestia venir de vez en cuando. ¿Verdad?

«Muchísima».

—Puedo hacerlo.

—No, no —se rió ella nerviosa—. Es que nunca he estado lejos de un teléfono o vecinos.

—¿No era eso lo que buscaba al venir aquí?

—Bueno, yo sólo quería nieve.

Tenía miedo. Podía olerlo. También se daba cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para que no se le notara, pero podía vérselo en los ojos.

—Me pasaré por aquí.

—No, no, de verdad. Seguro que no pasa nada.

—Como quiera. Hasta dentro de una semana. Para Año Nuevo ya estará con sus teléfonos y sus veci nos.

—Bien —dijo ella, demasiado alegremente—. Hasta el día veintiocho. No se olvide la chaqueta.

Él la miró. Con el calor que sentía, una chaqueta era lo último que necesitaba; pero eso no se lo iba a decir a ella.

—¿Quiere que lo lleve a la cama? —preguntó mi rando al niño.

—Ya me las arreglaré. Gracias.

Él se puso la chaqueta y abrió la puerta.

—¡Espere!

—¿Qué?

—¿Si tengo que marcharme de aquí, cuánto tiempo me llevaría?

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, si nos pasara algo. Por ejemplo, si un oso nos atacara o algo así.

Estaba claro que no se había olvidado del tema.

—Los osos duermen durante el invierno.

—Es verdad. Hibernan, ¿verdad?

—Tardarían una mañana.

—¡Una mañana entera!

—¡Adiós! —dijo él calándose el sombrero.

—¿Alguna vez viene alguien por aquí? —preguntó ella como el que no quiere la cosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él incrédulo, con un pie ya en el exterior.

—¿Que si alguien viene por aquí? ¿Cazadores, ex cursionistas?

—No es época de caza. ¿Se refiere a asesinos en serie, violadores y tipos de esa calaña?

—Claro que no —dijo ella, pero no pudo evitar morderse el labio con aprensión.

—No. Nunca viene nadie. Nunca. Además, para lle gar aquí, hay que pasar por la carretera que hay de lante de mi casa. Aquí está segura, señorita Tsukino. Probablemente más segura que en su propia casa.

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Puede llamarme Serena —dijo ella.

—De acuerdo, Serena —dijo él y pensó que su nom bre sonaba a música—. Hasta luego.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo ella.

—Sí. Feliz Navidad.

Por fin, consiguió salir por la puerta. Se quedó unos segundos en el umbral, saboreando el aire puro y limpio de la noche y pensó cómo alguien podía tener miedo allí.

Él no era responsable de que ella tuviera miedo. No podía hacer nada al respecto. Su obligación con ella había terminado.

Se subió a la camioneta y bajó la montaña. Durante el camino, no pudo evitar preguntarse si ten dría miedo. ¿Conocería el aullido de los coyotes en mitad de la noche? ¿Sabría que el viento podía hacer que los árboles rechinasen como puertas oxidadas? ¿Conocería el grito del búho, el berreo de un reno, el crujido del hielo del lago?

Incluso cuando estaba en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. El aroma a limones parecía cosquillearle en la nariz y podía ver sus ojos celestes como si estuviera delante de él.

Por la mañana subiría a ver qué tal estaban. Sería lo más caballeroso. No había nada malo en comportarse como un caballero.

Lo consideraría como un regalo de Navidad para su madre.

Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, Serena oyó la ca mioneta alejarse.

Se había ido.

Zafiro y ella estaban solos.

—Serena —se dijo en voz alta—. Te lo ha dicho con total seguridad: no hay nada de qué tener miedo.

Después de decirse eso, volvió a comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Después, colocó las cosas en los armarios e hizo recuento de las cosas que había en el frigorífico. Se dio cuenta de que había un bote lleno de galletas de chocolate caseras y una bolsa con pan.

El fuego crujió y ella dio un salto.

Pensó que no había hecho las suficientes pregun tas sobre la cabaña y ahora era demasiado tarde. De alguna manera, se había imaginado que tendría luz y que estaría cerca de otras cabañas. Se había imagi nado que sería una especie de estación de esquí con un montón de actividades.

Cosas con la nieve.

Ahora estaba allí, totalmente sola, sin teléfono ni vecinos y, lo que era peor, sin nieve. ¿Qué iban a ha cer todo el tiempo? ¿Jugar a las cartas? Recordaba la cara de Darién cuando se lo había dicho. Su expre sión parecía haber querido decir que qué aburrido sonaba. Pero ella ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Qué le im portaba lo que él pensara?

Sí le importaba.

A pesar de todos los adornos, Serena se preguntó si iría a vivir las vacaciones más deprimentes de su vida.

¿Debería haberlo invitado a comer el día de Navidad? A Zafiro le habría encantado. Aunque, pensándolo bien, así era mejor. Así no tendría que enfrentarse a una vuelta a casa sin su «papá».

Pensó en las cicatrices que le había visto en el cuello. Iban desde la oreja a la mandíbula y bajaban por todo el cuello hasta esconderse bajo la camisa.

En otro hombre habrían resultado feas, pero en él era diferente. Como si fueran parte de él. Como parte de su fuerza y de su misterio.

«No vas a volver a verlo hasta el día de tu marcha», se dijo a sí misma. «Y eso es algo bueno. Un hombre así hace que una vea las cosas confusas».

Un hombre así hacía que una mujer se preguntara cosas que era mejor no preguntarse. ¿Qué se sentiría al besarlo? ¿Cuál sería la textura de su piel? ¿Cómo serían sus ojos azules si su mirada se suavizara un poco?

Pensando en eso, exploró el resto de la cabaña. Aparte de la habitación principal, había dos dormitorios diminutos. No había baño, de eso ya la había avisado la señora Chiba. Desde la seguridad de su casa, aquello le había parecido algo insignificante, parte de una gran aventura.

Ahora, pensar que tendría que aventurarse en la noche antes de irse a la cama no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Pospuso el momento todo lo que pudo. Se llevó a Zafiro a una habitación, le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó un rato mirando la inocencia de su adorable carita.

Por fin, agarró una linterna que había al lado de la puerta y se aventuró al exterior, no sin antes mirar alrededor desde la puerta.

No había ni un solo ruido. Ni de vecinos, ni de tráfico, ni del televisor. Se sentía como si, de repente, hubiera aterrizado en la Luna. El silencio era tan desconocido para ella que la ponía nerviosa.

Tomo aliento y salió al porche, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Durante un momento, le pareció que todo estaba muy negro, pero no se atrevió a encender la linterna.

Se paró un momento en la puerta a disfrutar del aire frío. Nunca había sentido algo así; era como si se le clavaran en la piel un millón de pequeños alfileres.

Esperó un instante a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad. Las estrellas brillaban sobre su cabeza y los árboles parecían gigantes.

De repente, tuvo la necesidad de saber que no es taba sola. Sintió lo que le pasaba a Zafiro y deseó que le aseguraran que su hermana estaba allí.

—Mina —susurró—. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Cómo has po dido hacerme esto? Yo no estoy preparada para ser madre. Estoy liando todo este asunto de Santa Claus. Voy a fastidiar las Navidades de Zafiro. Yo no tengo tu seguridad, tu aplomo. Algunos días no sé qué ha cer sin ti. Algunos días, ni siquiera puedo tomar las decisiones más sencillas, como qué preparar para cenar. Después, cuando tengo que tomar una gran decisión como la de venir aquí, me lanzo de cabeza, sin mirar atrás. Tú sabes que yo no soy así.

Sintió que las lágrimas le atenazaban la garganta.

—Mina, él necesita saber que tú estás cuidando de nosotros. Y yo también lo necesito.

Entonces, sucedió la cosa más sorprendente. El cielo comenzó a bailar. Al principio fue solo un brillo pequeño, tan pequeño que pensó que se lo había imaginado. Después, volvió a suceder. Como si el cielo fuera una enorme sábana negra y la luz inten tara atravesarla.

De repente, apareció una columna verde iridiscente. Parecía como si alguien estuviera lanzando fuegos artificiales en medio de la montaña. El verde desapareció y, después, volvió a brillar de nuevo, con intensidad, sorprendente. La banda de luz se es tiró y se retorció, brillando con una impresionante gama de colores, desde el turquesa al rojo y de nuevo al verde.

Serena estaba sobrecogida. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sólo sabía que era un mila gro. Y una respuesta.

Mucho rato después, las luces desaparecieron. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando helada y corrió hacia el servicio.

Era un lugar pequeño y estrecho, como los de las películas del Oeste.

«¡Qué frío!».

Cuando terminó, corrió de vuelta a la cabaña, ce rró la puerta y se fue a su dormitorio. Cuando se me tió en la cama se sintió segura. Se cubrió con las mantas y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tía Mami. Estoy helado.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Zafiro a su lado ti ritando. Estaba comenzando a amanecer y la habita ción estaba helada.

Levantó sus mantas y el niño se metió en la cama con ella. Después, se acurrucaron, los tres, el osito de peluche en el medio, y se taparon hasta las cejas.

—Zafiro, anoche vi la cosa más increíble del mundo.

Intentó describirle las luces, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía.

—Seguro que eran marcianos —dijo el niño encan tado.

—¡Me alegro de que a mí no se me ocurriera pen sar en eso anoche! —sintió que el frío comenzaba a atravesar las mantas y decidió levantarse—. Espérame aquí, voy a calentar esto.

El niño la miró esperanzado.

Ella preparó el fuego, como lo había hecho la no che anterior. El fuego prendió sin problemas, pero, en seguida, se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien: el humo salía hacia el salón en lugar de salir al exterior por la chimenea. En pocos segundos, sintió que no podía respirar.

Recordó que en los incendios la gente solía morir de asfixia más que quemada por las llamas, por lo que corrió a la habitación para sacar de allí a Zafiro. Le dio una chaqueta al niño y ella agarró otra antes de salir al exterior. Ni siquiera el frío que había ex perimentado la noche anterior la había preparado para el frío gélido que hacía.

—Dejaremos que se vaya el humo y luego inten taré volver a encenderlo —dijo sintiendo que la segu ridad de la noche anterior comenzaba a desvanecerse.

A los pocos minutos, oyó el ruido de un motor.

—Aquí llega la caballería —le dijo a Zafiro con una sonrisa de alivio.

El niño también sonrió.

—No. Es Darién. Sabía que vendría.

Darién saltó de la camioneta y se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, sus piernas fuertes y ágiles, todo masculinidad y fortaleza. Podía hacer que cualquier mujer se sintiera débil.

«No lo permitas», se advirtió a sí misma.

—¿Estáis bien? —la agarró por los hombros y ella sintió la fuerza de sus manos.

Afortunadamente, el gesto solo duró unos segun dos.

Sin dudarlo. Se dirigió hacia la cabaña y abrió to das las ventanas. Después, salió con los brazos llenos de mantas. Arropó con cuidado a Zafiro y des pués a ella.

—En un par de minutos se habrá ido el humo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella tiritando.

—Olvidaste abrir el regulador del tiro de la estufa.

—¿Qué regulador?

—El que controla la entrada de aire. Si entra mu cho hay mucho fuego, si entra poco, un fuego más atenuado, y si no entra nada, mucho humo.

—Yo no he tocado nada —dijo ella a la defensiva.

—Quizá lo hayas movido sin darte cuenta. A mí a veces me pasa que lo muevo con la pierna. Estás temblando —le dijo rodeándola con un brazo—. ¿Qué tal, Zafiro?

—Fenomenal —dijo el niño entusiasmado—. Esto parece una película del Oeste.

Darién soltó una carcajada por el entusiasmo del niño ante la dificultad.

Ella lo miró y sintió que el corazón se le paraba. No sólo era guapo, sino que además era extraordinario.

—¿Qué te ha traído por aquí? —preguntó ella cuando recobró el aliento.

—Bueno, pasaba por aquí... —le respondió él.

Había estado preocupado por ella y ahora comprobaba que tenía motivos para estarlo.

—Anoche casi raptan a mi tía unos marcianos —le dijo el niño muy serio.

Darién la miró sorprendido.

—No es ningún cuento —dijo a la defensiva—. Ha bía unas luces muy extrañas en el cielo. Pero yo ni siquiera pensé en marcianos.

—Vamos adentro —dijo Darién, haciendo un es fuerzo para no reírse de ella.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

—Lo que viste fue la aurora boreal.

Ella abrió la boca. Después de todo, si había podido ser testigo de un fenómeno tan maravilloso de la naturaleza, aquellas vacaciones ya habían merecido la pena.

—¡Eh! —he sentido algo.

Entonces, ella también lo sintió. Era algo húmedo, frío y suave.

Zafiro miró hacia arriba y ella hizo lo mismo.

—¡Nieve! —gritó el niño—. ¡Está nevando!

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darién no parecía tan entusiasmado como ellos.


	6. CAPITULO 4

**Capítulo 4**

—Cartas de amor desde el cielo –murmuró ella, mientras con una sonrisa observaba la reacción de Zafiro, que se había puesto a dar vueltas con los brazos extendidos mirando hacia el Cielo.

—Primero, los marcianos intentan secuestrarte, y ahora, recibes cartas del Cielo. Tienes mucha imagi nación.

—Lo de los marcianos fue cosa de Zafiro —dijo para defenderse y vio que en los labios del hombre volvía a dibujarse aquella inquietante sonrisa.

—¿Entonces, sí crees en lo de las cartas del Cielo?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella y sacó la lengua para sa borear un copo—. Esa era de Elvis.

El soltó una carcajada.

Mina lo habría dejado ahí, pero ella dudó. ¿A ella qué le importaba si Darién pensaba que estaba como un cencerro? Pero, en realidad, sí le importaba.

—Zafiro quería ver la nieve en Navidad como prueba de que su madre estaba cuidando de él desde el Cielo. Eso es lo que todo el mundo le dice siempre.

¿Por qué se lo había contado? Era algo tan perso nal… ¿Por qué tenía aquella sensación de que podía confiar en él?

Él la miró intensamente.

—¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Que ella lo está cuidando?

A ella le hubiera gustado hacer un comentario di vertido, ocultar lo que sentía, pero le resultó imposi ble.

—Es lo que quiero creer.

Él esperó un instante antes de contestar.

—Eso es muy bonito, Serena. Espero que sea verdad —se quedó en silencio y después miró al cielo. Serena no pudo evitar ver el gesto de preocupación.

—Parece que tú no ves cartas del Cielo.

—Me imagino que no.

—¿Qué ves entonces?

—Tal vez problemas. Han anunciado en las noti cias una tormenta. Parece ser que va a caer mucha nieve hasta Navidad.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella con un suspiro.

«Oh, Mina, parece que sí sabes mandar cartas desde el Cielo».

—Parece que no lo has entendido —dijo en voz baja, para que Zafiro no pudiera oírlo—. Si nieva mucho pue des quedar aislada. Le he puesto a la camioneta la pala quitanieves; pero, aun así, podría tardar días en despe jar el camino. ¿Qué pasaría si perdieras el avión?

Ella se quedó pensativa.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —preguntó, mo lesta con él por las malas noticias.

—Hay un hostal muy agradable en Bragg Creek, seguro que podrían alojaros en caso de emergencia.

—Anoche te burlaste de mí por tener miedo.

—Me burle de ti por tener miedo de cosas tan irrea les como osos y ladrones. Pero la nieve es muy real.

—Las predicciones del tiempo suelen equivocarse —dijo ella, con cabezonería.

Él suspiró hondo y miró para otro lado. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener el control, que iba a intentar convencerla de que entrara en razones.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno. Seguro que la cabaña ya se ha ventilado. ¿Quieres huevos con beicon, Zafiro?

—Sí. Darién, quédate con nosotros.

—Seguro que está ocupado —dijo ella, deseando deshacerse de él, que parecía querer aguarles las vacaciones.

Él quería marcharse, no le cabía la menor duda. Pero antes, tenía que convencerla de que abando nara la cabaña.

—Creo que puedo quedarme a desayunar —dijo, como si estuviera accediendo a comer clavos.

Ella miró hacia el cielo y entró en la cabaña después de darle a Zafiro instrucciones para que no se alejara. Dentro, el humo había desaparecido, aunque el olor aún permanecía. Sintió un fuerte escalofrío y sepuso a cerrar las ventanas.

Darién entró detrás de ella y se ocupó del fuego.

A ella le pareció una bonita estampa y deseó que fuera de verdad. Deseó que Darién se volviera hacia ella y la mirara con una sonrisa y con ternura en lugar de con irritación e impaciencia.

Miró por la ventana y vio que Zafiro seguía persiguiendo copos de nieve. Su cara era la viva imagen de la felicidad.

Suspiró contenta y se dispuso a encender la cocina. Abrió el gas, encendió una cerilla y... toda la cara se le llenó de cenizas.

—Primero tienes que encender la cerilla y después abrir el gas —le dijo—. ¿Ves?, ese es el motivo por el que creo que no deberías quedarte.

—No seas ridículo. No me va a volver a pasar.

—Si el camino se cubre de nieve, no podré venir a ver qué tal estáis.

—Ayer no pensabas venir. Además, tengo veinti séis años y puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Mira, Serena, no estoy poniendo en duda tu com petencia.

—¡Vaya! ¡Gracias! —dijo ella mirándolo descon fiada. No le gustaba el tono que estaba usando. Se notaba que intentaba convencerla. Seguro que ese era el tono que había utilizado con muchas mujeres para conseguir de ellas lo que quería.

Quizá a ella también la hubiera convencido si lo que estuviera intentando fuera robarle un beso, en lugar de que abandonara sus planes.

Se puso colorada por aquel pensamiento. Cascó un huevo y lo volvió a mirar de reojo.

Bueno, ella era una mujer y él, todo un hombre.

No era que ella fuera del tipo de mujer a la que los hombres intentaran robarle besos. Esa también había sido Mina. Entonces, se preguntó qué habría hecho su hermana si se hubiera encontrado con un hombre que la hacía tener esos pensamientos. Seguro que no se hubiera puesto a cascar huevos como si en ello le fuera la vida.

—Lo que quiero decir —aclaró él, con voz sedosa—, es que todo esto es nuevo para ti. Mi madre se las hubiera arreglado muy bien porque lleva toda la vida encendiendo fuegos y manejándose con estufas de propano. Pero dejar sola a una chica de ciudad como tú con la tormenta que se avecina sería una irresponsabilidad por mi parte. Por supuesto, te de volveríamos el dinero que has pagado.

—No pienso marcharme —dijo ella—. Mira todo el esfuerzo que hizo tu madre por arreglar esta cabaña. ¿Cómo puedo marcharme así? Pero si hasta nos hizo galletas y pan.

—Ella lo entendería, en serio.

—A ella le importábamos —dijo ella con cabezonería.

Él se quedó muy callado.

—¿Es que no tienes a nadie a quien le importes?

Había sonado patética, pensó ella.

—Quiero decir que hace mucho que alguien no se preocupa por mí.

—Puedes llevarte las galletas —dijo él esperanzado—. Y el pan.

¿Cómo podían ser los hombres tan estúpidos? No se trataba del pan o de las galletas. Eran los senti mientos. Desde luego, él parecía el hombre menos capacitado para llamar a los sentimientos por su nombre.

—Sería una pena si nadie se quedara aquí a pasar las Navidades.

En aquel momento, Zafiro apareció por la puerta.

—¿Está listo el desayuno?

—En diez minutos.

—Esperaré fuera. Estoy buscando el árbol de Na vidad perfecto.

—Tu madre nos dijo que podíamos cortar uno —dijo Serena antes de que él pudiera protestar—. No te vayas lejos —le advirtió al niño antes de que saliera.

—Sólo en la parte de atrás hay un montón de árbo les —dijo él entre risas y cerró la puerta al salir.

Llevaba meses pidiéndole al niño que saliera a la calle a jugar con sus amigos. Meses que no había hecho otra cosa que mirar la televisión abrazado a su osito de peluche.

Puso beicon en la sartén y disfrutó de su aroma.

—No hay nada como el olor del beicon para hacerla a una sentirse como en casa.

—Esta no es tu casa y tienes que marcharte. Por vuestra propia seguridad.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Has oído eso, Darién Chiba?

—¿Qué?

—Escucha —le dijo ella y abrió la ventana.

—¿Te refieres a la risa de Zafiro?

Ella asintió.

—Eso es a lo que me refiero. No nos vamos a ir de aquí; no, porque me gusta oírlo reírse así. Hace mu cho tiempo que no lo veía disfrutar tanto. Ahora, va mos a tomar el desayuno y después vamos a cortar un árbol. No me importa si no para de nevar en un mes. No nos vamos a ir de aquí. ¿Entendido?

Ni siquiera le había tenido que explicar que su hermana estaba cuidando de ellos desde el Cielo.

Él se había quedado en silencio.

Se volvió a mirarlo y vio que la estaba mirando sorprendido. Era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que le dijeran cómo iban a ser las cosas.

—Lo que usted diga —dijo él por fin—. He enten dido muy bien.

—Fantástico. ¿Cómo te gustan los huevos?

El problema con las mujeres, pensó Darién mien tras desayunaba, era que basaban sus decisiones en los sentimientos en lugar de la razón. Teniendo en cuenta esa enorme diferencia entre la manera de en tender la vida del hombre y la mujer era sorprendente que la raza humana hubiera sobrevivido.

Hacía cinco años no había importado que la casa estuviera acabada o que ya hubieran enviado las invitaciones. «Ya no me divierto contigo». Tenía cica trices. Sabía que Rei se había enfadado con él. Por no haberle hecho caso.

«¡No entres ahí! ¿Estás loco? Por el amor de Dios, Darién...».

—¿Estás bien? ¿Darién?

Volvió al presente y se sintió un poco avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar por los recuerdos. Serena lo estaba mirando con una sombra de preocupación.

—Perdona. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Ella todavía lo miraba, con el ceño fruncido.

Darién pensó que Serena era todo lo contrario a Rei. Y no sólo en la superficie.

A Rei le encantaba el maquillaje. La cara de Serena estaba como recién lavada. Rei llevaba el pelo teñido de rubio platino. Según ella, las rubias eran más divertidas. Oh, claro. Para ella la diversión era lo más importante.

Rei se vestía muy provocativa. Serena vestía como una de esas monjas que no llevan hábito. ¡Esa mañana, la había encontrado con un pijama de franela blanco con osos!

Rei le podría haber enseñado un par de cosas sobre cómo vestirse de manera indecente; para dormir sólo utilizaba sedas y encajes. Se le ocurrió que no sentía nada al pensar en Rei. Ni siquiera al imaginársela de la manera más sexy. Y eso que Rei lo era y mucho.

Pero la mayor diferencia entre ellas estaba en los ojos. No sólo tenían un color distinto, sino que los de Serena tenían un brillo especial.

En los de Rei había energía y fuego.

En los de Serena, calma, suavidad y amabilidad.

—¿Más café?

Quizá los hombres al hacerse mayores valoraban más otras cosas. Rei había sido como una orquí dea: salvaje y exótica. Serena se parecía más a una margarita.

Tomarse otro café sería un error.

Se puso de pie.

—No, gracias. Tengo que irme.

Había cambiado de opinión. Ella era una persona mayor y no era responsabilidad suya.

—Tía Mami, ¿nos vamos a cortar el árbol?

—Claro —dijo ella—. Ni siquiera voy a recoger. Lo primero que vamos a hacer es preparar el árbol de Navidad.

—Yo puedo cortar el árbol —dijo él, y se sorpren dió de haber dicho aquello.

«No, no, no.», se dijo para sí. Él ya había acabado con la Navidad y con todas esas cosas alegres.

—Muchas gracias, pero podemos hacerlo solos —dijo ella con cabezonería.

A Darién no se le pasó por alto la mirada enfadada que le dedicó Zafiro.

—Quiero que Darién se quede a ayudarnos. Siem pre tomamos chocolate mientras lo decoramos y tía Mami prepara cintas con palomitas.

—No puedo quedarme tanto. Sólo quería ayudaros a cortar el árbol. Puede ser más difícil de lo que pa rece.

—Yo me las puedo arreglar —dijo ella con firmeza.

¿Cómo sabía que se las podía arreglar si en su vida habría cortado un árbol?, pensó él malhumorado.

—Entonces, me quedaré a mirar —dijo con suavi dad—. Ya sabes, por si pasa algo. No me gustaría que te cortaras un dedo del pie y tuvieras que ir caminando hasta mi casa. Probablemente, tardarías más de medio día.

Zafiro se rió.

—No me parece gracioso —le dijo a Darién.

—A mí sí —le susurró Zafiro cuando ella se marchó al cuarto a ponerse ropa de abrigo.

—Gracias. Nosotros, los hombres, tenemos que estar unidos.

A Zafiro le encantó aquello.

—Sí. Nosotros, los hombres, tenemos que estar unidos. Nunca antes había tenido un hombre, solo a mamá y a tía Mami.

—¿No tiene tía Mami novio? —preguntó Darién, pensando que debería sentirse avergonzado por sacarle información a un niño.

—Antes sí. Pero a él no le gustaba yo.

—Entonces, era un idiota.

Zafiro asintió encantando.

—Sí. Era un idiota. Tía Mami y él iban a casarse, pero no se casaron.

—Ya me conozco la historia.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó el niño pasmado.

—No, no me refería a esa historia.

—Le dijo a mi tía que quería tener sus propios ni ños. Yo lo escuché desde el armario cuando se lo dijo a mi tía.

—Y ella le dijo que se perdiera. ¿A que sí?

El niño asintió lleno de satisfacción.

—Muy bien hecho. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Crees que a alguien le gustaría tenerme a mí? ¿Como si fuera su propio niño?

—Oh, tú eres mucho mejor —le dijo Darién—. Ya has pasado la peor edad.

El niño brincó encantado y se sentó en el regazo de Darién.

«Oye, no he dicho que fuera a adoptarte», pensó Darién. Debería ocurrírsele una excusa para que se bajara, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

La confianza que el pequeño había puesto en él era bastante desconcertante. Y también bastante agradable.

Serena salió de la habitación.

—Zafiro, no molestes a Darién.

—Me ha dicho que le gustaría tenerme —dijo el niño con cabezonería.

—Eso es porque no ha entrado en el cuarto de baño detrás de ti —dijo ella como si nada, pero Darién notó la tensión en su voz y vio la ansiedad de sus ojos.

Él bajó el niño al suelo.

—Vamos a por ese árbol de Navidad antes de que Santa Claus baje y os lleve a tu tía y a ti creyendo quesois unos elfos.

—¿Tan mal estoy, eh?

Estaba ridícula. Se había puesto la ropa que la se ñora Chiba le había dejado en un armario y todo eran cosas que le quedaban demasiado grandes.

Salieron al exterior y él se dio cuenta de que había nevado mucho en muy poco tiempo. Ya debía de haber unos cinco centímetros de nieve. Miró al cielo y pensó que aún iba a caer mucho más.

—Aquí está el hacha —indicó el niño.

Darién se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba cómo Serena intentaba sacar el hacha del tronco donde es taba clavada.

Después de dejarla más tiempo del que se consideraría caballeroso, se acercó y sacó la herramienta con una mano.

—Presumido —dijo ella con desagrado.

—Espera hasta que intentes cortar el árbol —le res pondió él en el mismo tono.

—¿Qué árbol, Zafiro?

Zafiro corrió hasta el principio del bosque. Había elegido un abeto precioso, perfectamente simétrico. Y también muy hermoso. Debía de medir unos dos metros de altura, aunque la base no tendría más de diez centímetros de diámetro.

Fácil.

—Echaos para atrás —ordenó. Tomó aliento y se colocó en posición. Después, lanzó el hacha con to das sus fuerzas contra el tronco.

Lo golpeó y se notó que las reverberaciones del árbol ante el golpe la había pillado por sorpresa. La nieve cayó de las ramas justo encima de ella. Se deshizo de la nieve y bregó para sacar el hacha. Cuando lo consiguió, volvió a colocarse.

Volvió a golpear el árbol en un lugar totalmente diferente, varios centímetros por encima de la pri mera marca.

Zafiro miró preocupado a Darién.

—¿Cuánto se tarda en cortar un árbol de Navidad?

—Depende —dijo— de lo cabezota que sea una per sona. Puede llevar todo un día.

—De eso nada —dijo ella.

Él se encogió de hombros. Con la nieve que estaba cayendo debería estar ansioso por marcharse de allí; pero, de alguna manera, pensó que no le importaba si tardaba todo el día. Quería ver lo cabezota que era.

Y era bastante.

Zafiro comenzó a impacientarse.

—¿Sabes hacer ángeles de nieve? —le preguntó a Darién—. Una vez lo vi en televisión.

—Claro. Solo tienes que tumbarte sobre la nieve y mover los brazos y las piernas.

Zafiro lo miró asombrado.

—Así —dijo, pensando que se desconocía a sí mismo.

Se tumbó sobre la nieve y se lo demostró. Después, salió con cuidado de la marca en el suelo.

Zafiro lo miró con reverencia.

Darién miró a Serena y la encontró con la misma ex presión de ansiedad que cuando Zafiro estaba en su regazo.

Zafiro se tumbó a hacer el ángel y él lo miró aten tamente.

—Perfecto —dijo cuando el niño se levantó.

Era tan fácil hacer que la cara de un niño se iluminara...

Zafiro se dedicó a hacer ángeles de nieve y él se acercó a Serena. El tronco estaba bastante cortado, pero no parecía que fuera a caer pronto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ten cuidado con Zafiro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Está enfermo?

—Oh, no; no es eso. Gracias a Dios.

Volvió a lanzarle otro hachazo al árbol. Estaba tan cansada que la hoja ni siquiera se hincó en el tronco, solo rebotó.

Ya estaba bien. Le quitó el hacha de las manos. Ella no protestó. Incluso fingió que no sucedía nada.

—Darién, no tiene muchas influencias masculinas en su vida. Podría verte como a un héroe.

Él se volvió hacia ella y por la expresión de su cara comprobó que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

¿Cuál era la verdad al completo? ¿Que ella ya se había dado cuenta de que él no era ningún héroe? ¿Que no era merecedor de la admiración de un niño de cinco años?

Ya que ella pensaba eso, ¿por qué sentía él esa punzada extraña en el estómago?

Miró a Zafiro tumbarse en la nieve para hacer el ángel. Él sí que era un verdadero ángel.

—De acuerdo —le dijo—. Voy a derribar este árbol y después me marcharé.

—No quería herir tus sentimientos —dijo ella en voz baja.

«¿Herir mis sentimientos?» ¡Qué tontería! ¿Pero qué era esa punzada en el pecho?

—No has herido mis sentimientos —le respondió él.

—No hay razón para que se encariñe contigo, eso es todo. No vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo —dijo ella como si él no hubiera dicho nada.

—No voy a quedarme mucho —replicó él—. Sólo cinco minutos.

El árbol cayó de cinco hachazos.

—Bueno —dijo—. Me marcho. ¡Mira cuánta nieve! Feliz Navidad.

—¿Cómo va a poner mi tía el árbol? Ya le cuesta poner el de casa y ni siquiera es de verdad.

—Ya me las arreglaré.

No se fiaba de su seguridad; ya la había visto con el fuego y con el hacha. Suspiró.

—Yo meteré el árbol y lo colocaré. Después me voy. Y lo digo en serio.

Zafiro estaba sonriendo como si de serio no tuviera nada.


	7. CAPITULO 5

**Capítulo 5**

Darién metió el árbol en la casa. Era más grande de lo que parecía. También era el úl timo toque de ambiente navideño. La llegada del árbol hizo que la cabaña pareciera algo más que una simple cabaña; parecía un lugar mágico donde cualquier cosa podía suceder.

Eso lo podía ver hasta una persona que no creía enla Navidad.

Incluso parecía un hogar.

Aquel no era su hogar, se recordó a sí mismo. De hecho, no era el hogar de nadie; era su cabaña de caza. Esa era la realidad.

Pero la realidad del árbol hacía que todo se com plicara.

—¿Dónde quieres que lo ponga?

—¿Qué opinas, Zafiro? ¿En aquella esquina?

Darién lo colocó allí y al hacerlo se dio con una rama en la cara. Por consideración a sus acompañantes, se mordió la lengua para no soltar un improperio.

Zafiro miró el lugar con disgusto.

—Ahí no —decidió.

Ni allí, ni allí, ni allí. Después de mover el árbol por toda la habitación, Zafiro decidió que donde mejor estaba era delante de la ventana.

Darién miró el reloj. Ya había pasado otra media hora. ¿Estaría el niño haciendo tiempo para que se quedara?

Zafiro lo miró, con sus ojos inocentes muy abier tos, y Darién se sintió culpable por sospechar de él.

Serena, a diferencia de su sobrino, parecía que se ha bía olvidado de que Darién todavía estaba sujetando el árbol. Estaba mirando el abeto intensamente, con las manos en las caderas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Darién empezó a sentirse incómodo. Parecía me nos recatada con las mejillas sonrosadas por el aire frío. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como si colocar un ár bol fuera de las cosas más interesantes que se po dían hacer en este mundo.

—Un poco más a la izquierda —dijo ella, como si estuviera colgando un cuadro—. Y ¿puedes girarlo un poco? Ese lado parece un poco desnudo.

Y entonces se puso colorada. Como si estuviera hablando de su propio cuerpo en lugar del árbol.

Él hizo lo que le pidió, pero el rubor de ella hizo que su mente diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Se preguntó si sería virgen. Ese pensamiento hizo que le diera mucha vergüenza y se escondió detrás de las ramas. Además, así podía mirarla sin que ella pudiera notar los pensamientos malvados que cruzaban por su mente.

—Ahí —decidió Zafiro por fin—. Es el árbol más bonito del mundo. ¿A que sí, Darién?

—Está bien —dijo el hombre.

—Es perfecto —insistió Serena—. Vamos, Zafiro —le dijo a su sobrino, ofreciéndole la mano—, vamos a hacer palomitas mientras Darién coloca el árbol.

No —dijo el niño con cabezonería, ignorando la mano—. Nosotros, los hombres, vamos a colocar el árbol.

Darién se dio cuenta de la expresión de la cara de ella.

—Tres minutos —le aseguró.

Lo cual no parecía mucho tiempo para encariñarse.

Darién, con la pequeña sombra detrás, fue a buscar algunas herramientas que había detrás de la cabaña.

—¡Diablos! —exclamó—. Parece que un puercoespín ha estado por aquí. Casi se ha comido el mango del martillo.

Era por todos sabido que a los puercoespines les gustaba el sabor salado que dejaba el sudor de la mano en el mango de las herramientas.

—¿Un puercoespín de verdad? ¿Dónde está? —pre guntó Zafiro, mirando alrededor con impaciencia.

—Pueden ser bastante peligrosos —le advirtió al niño—. Mira, te ha dejado una púa. Ten cuidado, no te pinches. Y si tu tía o tú veis a ese bicho, lo mejor es que no os acerquéis.

Zafiro tomó el consejo con seriedad.

Cuando volvieron a la cabaña, Darién se paró en la entrada, y no sólo para sacudirse la nieve de las bo tas. Toda la cabaña olía al árbol, y ahora, además, el olor se había mezclado con el aroma de las palomi tas de maíz.

Para un lugar que no era el hogar de nadie, la sensación estaba comenzando a ser abrumadora.

Echó un vistazo a la cocina. Probablemente, Serena estaba haciendo el maíz allí.

En efecto, estaba de pie, agitando las palomitas como si la vida le fuera en ello. Al menos, había conseguido encender la estufa sin volar nada. Ya no lo necesitaba.

Serena tenía un aspecto femenino y saludable, pensó. El tipo de mujer con que cualquier hombre razonable soñaría.

Afortunadamente, él no era una persona muy razonable. Y mucho menos soñador.

Con todo, durante un instante sintió un anhelo in soportable, un deseo que era nuevo y a la vez tan an tiguo como el tiempo. El simple deseo de un hombre de no estar solo.

—Vamos —dijo con la voz ronca, mientras se dis ponía a fijar el árbol al suelo.

«Tres minutos más».

Mientras fijaba el árbol al suelo con unas tablas, Zafiro lo miraba con devoción. Darién sintió una debilidad especial.

—¿Quieres probar tú?

—¿Puedo?

—Claro.

La recompensa fue una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Dejó un clavo a medio clavar y le dio a Zafiro el martillo. El niño lo agarró con las dos manos y, con la lengua fuera, se concentró y golpeó con fuerza.

—¡Diablos! —dijo Zafiro al ver que había fallado; después, Darién y él levantaron la cabeza hacia Serena, a la que no habían oído llegar.

—Creo que no deberías decir esa palabra —le sugi rió Darién en voz baja.

—Tú la dices —le señaló el niño sin dejar de mirar al martillo.

«No estoy acostumbrado a tenerle que dar ejemplo a un niño pequeño».

—Pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien.

—Para mí sí.

—De acuerdo. Ya no la diré más —dijo Darién.

—De acuerdo, yo tampoco.

Al menos, pensó Darién, había contenido la furia de Serena durante los tres minutos que estaría allí.

Pero en seguida se le ocurrió que, con toda la ayuda del niño, aquel asunto le iba a llevar más de tres minutos.

«Golpe, golpe, fallo, fallo, fallo, golpe, fallo, golpe, golpe». El clavo comenzó a torcerse y Darién agarró el martillo para enderezarlo, resis tiendo la tentación de darle un golpe y clavarlo él mismo. En lugar de eso, volvió a darle el martillo a Zafiro.

Lo sorprendía descubrir que podía tener tanta pa ciencia.

Pero más aún, lo sorprendía el calorcito que sentía en el pecho por aquellas cosas tan simples. Se preguntó si los padres, que hacían esas pequeñas cosas con sus hijos cada día, se daban cuenta del privi legio que tenían.

De nuevo, sintió una opresión desconocida en el pecho. Pérdida. Soledad. El camino equivocado. Pensamientos incómodos que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

—Eso está muy bien —le dijo cuando el niño acertó.

Zafiro lo miró como si acabara de recibir una medalla.

Darién se preguntó, con incomodidad, quién corría más peligro de encariñarse con el otro, si el niño o él mismo. El aire era cálido y dulce con el aroma del abeto y del maíz.

Zafiro y él acabaron el soporte enseguida y con gran alboroto lo clavaron al árbol.

—Ya está —dijo el niño cuando se pusieron de pie.

—Perfecto.

Serena había entrado y estaba mirando el árbol.

Ya había terminado su trabajo allí.

—¿Quieres un chocolate caliente? ¿Y palomitas?

La boca se le hizo agua. Era una prueba. Tenía que superarla o estaría perdido para siempre.

—No —entonces recordó que era un ejemplo para el niño, le gustara o no—. Gracias de todas formas.

—Por favor, Darién, quédate —le dijo Zafiro.

Él se sintió débil, pero no cayó en la tentación.

—No; no puedo —endureció el corazón ante la mirada de súplica del niño—. Tengo que marcharme. La nieve. El camino. Ya sabes.

Estaba claro que Zafiro no sabía, pero su tía sí. Por el bien de todos, tenía que marcharse.

—Gracias por el árbol —dijo ella con dulzura.

—Y por los ángeles de nieve —dijo Zafiro—. Y por dejarme ayudar.

Una cosa tan sencilla como dejarlo ayudar, y en el rostro del niño brillaba una luz especial.

Darién miró a Serena y vio cómo la ternura con la que miraba a su sobrino suavizaba su rostro. Y se preguntó qué se sentiría al ser amado por alguien como ella.

Tenía que salir de allí. Había demasiadas trampas. Olores agradables, la suavidad de una mujer y la admiración de un niño.

Ese no era el momento de pensar en que Serena y el niño iban a pasar la Navidad allí solos. Ella lo ha bía decidido.

Recordaba la cara que puso ella cuando le preguntó si no podían ir a ningún otro sitio a pasar la Navidad. Transparente. Estaba claro que si tuvieran más familia, esperándolos con los brazos abiertos y llenos de regalos, no irían a aquel lugar solos.

Eran una pequeña y solitaria familia, ellos dos. Sospechaba que estaban esperando algún tipo de milagro.

Él no podía ayudarlos con la soledad, y menos con los milagros. Lo único que podía hacer por ellos era marcharse de allí en aquel instante.

—De acuerdo —dijo recogiendo las herramientas—. Ya lo tenéis todo, ¿verdad?

—Todo —dijo ella, con expresión divertida.

¿Por qué no? Él parecía su padre. Pero, bajo la diversión, ¿le daría un poco de pena que él se marchara? No, debía de ser una mala pasada de su imaginación.

Se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se obligó a no mirar a Zafiro; ni siquiera de pasada. Pero, mientras se ponía la chaqueta, no pudo evitarlo.

El__niño estaba en silencio; pero sus ojos le recor daban los de un gran perro que había tenido. Lo había adorado. Su mirada lo había seguido a todas par tes, siempre suplicándole una caricia. Afecto.

Salió corriendo por la puerta. Guardó las herramientas en su sitio y en el camino al coche se dio cuenta de que la nieve ya le llegaba por los tobillos. La camioneta estaba cubierta de una gran capa.

Sin molestarse en limpiar las lunas, se montó, arrancó y, con los limpiaparabrisas, quitó la nieve. Dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el camino.

Zafiro estaba con la nariz pegada a la ventana, diciéndole adiós con la mano. Dudó un instante y le dijo adiós. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por encariñarse con él.

Las ruedas giraron peligrosamente donde la nieve se había amontonado y, en una pequeña cuesta, tuvo que poner la tracción a las cuatro rue das para poder subirla.

Eso lo preocupó. Estaba dejando a aquellas dos personas solas y él no podría volver en unos cuantos días.

Una cosa era decirse que ella era una persona adulta, que él le había ofrecido una salida y ella la había rechazado. Y otra cosa era alejarse de ellos sin estar convencido de que estarían bien.

¿Qué pasaría si se ponía a hacer mucho frío? ¿Treinta o cuarenta grados bajo cero? Si eso suce día, ¿sabrían que no podían dejar que el fuego se les apagara? ¿Acaso sabrían que no podrían salir al exterior porque la piel se les podría helar en unos segundos si hacía viento?

¡Cómo iban a saber todas esas cosas si eran de Arizona!

Bueno, si eso sucedía, volvería. Si la carretera estaba intransitable podía agarrar su moto de nieve y llegar hasta allí. Seguro que a Zafiro le gustaba. Pero la imagen que se le vino a la mente era la de Serena montada detrás de él, agarrándose con fuerza.

Dejó de pensar en eso y mantuvo la mente en blanco durante veinte o treinta segundos.

Y después se preguntó: ¿qué pasaría si intentaban montarse en el viejo trineo que había junto a la casa? Su madre debía de haberlo dejado allí para ellos.

¿Es que no había leído su madre el artículo sobre los accidentes en trineo? Si la gente que estaba acos tumbrada a ellos podía tener un accidente, ¿qué po día pasarles a aquellos dos lagartos de Arizona?

«Ella es cauta», se dijo a sí mismo. «Nunca iría tan deprisa como para sufrir un percance».

La carretera atrajo su atención durante otros veinte segundos.

¿Qué pasaría si el puercoespín decidía volver y Zafiro lo tocaba?

¿Qué pasaría si, entusiasmada con la Navidad, se olvidaba de encender la cerilla primero? Podía quemársele el pelo. ¿Y qué haría el niño en aquellas cir cunstancias?

«Nada va a salir mal», se dijo, molesto. «El puer coespín no va a volver y la cocina no va a explotar».

Normalmente no era una persona que se preocupara fácilmente. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir ansiedad.

Pensó que esa angustia no tenía nada que ver con Serena y con Zafiro, sino que tenía que ver con él mismo, con su manera de entender la Navidad. Para él, era el peor momento del año, cuando las campanas y los villancicos le traían los peores recuerdos.

Tres niños, y él solamente había sacado a dos.

Pero ¿qué pasaba si lo que sentía en aquel momento era más que eso? ¿Y si era una premonición?

En cuanto la camioneta comenzó a patinar, se dio cuenta de que no había estado conduciendo con precaución. Con ese tiempo se necesitaba conducir con todos los sentidos y él los había tenido en otra parte.

Había llegado a una curva muy pronunciada y había entrado demasiado rápido. Ahora, la camioneta no obedecía a sus intentos de volver al camino y seguía deslizándose en línea recta.

Atravesó la carretera y se deslizó por una pe ueña pendiente hundiendo el morro en la nieve.

Se quedó un rato inmóvil, pensado en lo que había sucedido. Había perdido la concentración por completo. Él era un hombre al que nunca le pasaban esas cosas. Llevaba media vida rodeado de animales y de maquinaria y en su trabajo necesitaba concentrarse porque su vida corría peligro. Nunca había te nido ningún problema.

Con resignación, abrió la puerta y saltó al exterior. Miró con atención a la camioneta. Con un poco de esfuerzo podría sacarla de allí. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿Para volver a salirse más tarde?

Ahora tenía una excusa para volver. Para asegurarse de que a Zafiro y a Serena no les pasaba nada.

Quizá era su oportunidad para compensar lo que le pasó una noche de Navidad hacía muchos años.

Cuando un niño no logró salir.

—La cabaña parece diferente cuando él no está —dijo Zafiro con un bigote de chocolate, mientras ponía una cinta de palomitas en las ramas bajas del árbol.

Serena quería decirle a Zafiro que no fuera tonto, pero ella sentía lo mismo. Sentía su ausencia casi con la misma intensidad con la que había sentido su presencia.

Era como si la vida hubiera salido de la cabaña cuando él salió.

¿Por qué? Él no era un tipo divertido. Se imaginaba que debía de ser porque tenía presencia. Iba por la vida con una confianza y una masculinidad que no podían ignorarse. Era muy fácil sentir la energía que irradiaba.

Darién Chiba era un hombre con temple. Tanto que cuando salió de la habitación, esta se quedó vacía.

Una voz en su interior le dijo que no se engañara a sí misma, que lo que realmente echaba de menos era su presencia física.

Aquel hombre era tan endiabladamente sexy que cortaba la respiración. Llenaba una habitación de tal manera que era casi imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.

Sin embargo, había aprendido que era posible hacer palomitas de maíz y al mismo tiempo mirarle el trasero a alguien, apreciando lo bien que le sentaban los vaqueros. O mirar sus músculos cuando se aga chaba o cuando clavaba un clavo.

Desde luego, lo mejor había sido que se hubiera marchado. Una bendición.

—Tía, he visto a Darién en la nieve.

—No, cariño, no puede ser.

¿Cómo podría explicarle que había ciertas cosas que Santa Claus no podía darle?

Se arrodilló junto al niño y lo abrazó.

¿Debía decirle que había leído la carta? ¿Que sa bía cuál era su mayor deseo pero que no se iba a cumplir?

—Zafiro, si no vuelve no te pongas triste, ¿vale?

Zafiro se soltó y corrió hacia la ventana.

—Pero si lo he visto —se quejó el niño—, en el camino.

Ella se unió a él en la ventana. Desde luego, ese era Darién Chiba en la distancia. Era fácil ver cómo se acercaba a zancadas. La nieve no impedía su paso firme. Era un hombre dueño de la tierra.

Y muy sexy.

Mientras se acercaba, ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—No tengo un regalo para él —dijo Zafiro, con preocupación—. ¿Y tú?

—No creo que esté aquí para Navidad. Probable mente ha tenido algún problema con la camioneta y viene a... a buscar algo —acabó con debilidad, presintiendo lo que había sucedido en realidad.

Parecía que todo volvía a complicarse. La hacía sentirse como una colegiala ante el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Se le ponían los nervios de punta. La ha cía sonrojarse. La hacía tartamudear.

Y ninguna de esas cosas importaba. En alguna parte, en lo más profundo de su corazón, Serena se alegraba de que volviera.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no parecer ansiosa, es peró hasta que lo oyó junto a la puerta y fue a abrir.

Había planeado decir algo agradable, divertido, sofisticado. Mina habría dicho: «¡Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí!».

Pero, en lugar de eso, cuando abrió la puerta, de sus labios no salió ni una palabra.

—La camioneta se salió de la carretera —dijo él como si ella no lo estuviera mirando fijamente.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Te has hecho daño? —de repente, se dio cuenta de que había sonado como si le importara demasiado.

—No —dijo él, sonriendo, débilmente—. Haría falta algo más para hacerme daño.

—Debes de estar helado —dijo ella alejándose de la puerta para que pasara.

—En realidad, no estoy muy mal. En este país es tamos preparados para el frío extremo. En la parte de atrás tenía botas para la nieve y una chaqueta más gruesa.

—¿Te vas a quedar para el día de Navidad? —le pregunto Zafiro, saltando entusiasmado.

—Me imagino que eso depende de lo que dure la nieve —dijo.

Entonces, ella comprendió las implicaciones de su regreso. No había ido a decirles que se había salido de la carretera. Ni para pedirles ayuda. ¿Qué ayuda podían ellos dos ofrecerle?

Había vuelto porque se habían quedado atrapados en la nieve.

Juntos.

Con la cara colorada, se alejó de él.

—Si tienes hambre hay sopa.

—Y después, puedes ayudarme a decorar el árbol —le dijo Zafiro—. Ya he puesto las cintas de palomi tas. Ven a verlas —le dijo tirándole de la mano.

Darién, a regañadientes, lo siguió al salón.

—Está muy bonito —dijo, porque sabía que el niño esperaba que dijera algo.

—¿Me ayudarás a acabarlo después de comer? —suplicó Zafiro.

—Claro que sí.

Zafiro pareció entusiasmado con la respuesta, pero Serena sabía que a Darién no le interesaban los ár boles de Navidad. Ni las mujeres desamparadas o los niños pequeños. Ellos se habían cruzado en su camino y él había tropezado con ellos, pero no por decisión propia.

Sólo estaba intentando sacarle el mejor partido a una situación complicada.

Se preguntó si Santa Claus tendría sentido del humor. Realmente, aquello era injusto. Que ella se quedara atrapada en aquella preciosa cabaña con el hombre más sexy que había conocido y al que no le gustaba la Navidad ni nada relacionado con ella.

Era realmente injusto.

Y también, la cosa más emocionante que le había pasado en la vida.


	8. CAPITULO 6

**Capítulo 6**

—Esta es mi bola —le dijo Zafiro a Darién—. Mira, tiene mi nombre grabado y el año en que nací. Es la bola de mi primera Navidad. Me gustaría ponerla en lo más alto.

Zafiro se había dado cuenta rápidamente de que su inesperado compañero tenía la ventaja de llegar a las ramas más altas sin necesidad de subirse en una silla.

Era Serenity la que se sentía desilusionada porque había esperado que ese extraño, alto, moreno y muy guapo fuera a ser de alguna manera emocionante.

Aunque no era muy hablador, desde la comida se había vuelto aún más reservado. Educado, pero como si no estuviera allí. Tenía la sensación de que estaba, de alguna manera, cumpliendo con alguna obligación. ¿Por qué se sentiría así? Se había salido de la carretera. ¿Por qué los hacía sentirse como si fuera culpa de ellos que estuviera allí?

Estaba allí atrapado, pero sólo en cuerpo porque su mente estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Pero si había estado reservado durante la comida, durante la decoración del árbol se alejó de ellos aún más. Ella lo miró. Tenía la mandíbula tensa, como si estuviera apretando los dientes.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo con suavidad—. Se supone que esto tiene que ser divertido. Sé que preferirías estar en cualquier otro lugar, pero, ya que no puede ser, ¿por qué no intentas sacarle provecho a la situación?

Él la miró, sorprendido de que le hubiera leído la mente.

—¿En otro lugar? —preguntó él—. No, no es eso. Es que no me gusta mucho la Navidad.

—¿De verdad?

—Mira, lo siento si se nota mucho. Tienes razón —dijo con un brillo nuevo en el rostro y, por un segundo, ella pensó que realmente iba a empezar a divertirse.

Dejó la bola que tenía en la mano sobre el papel del que la había sacado.

—Voy a cortar leña.

Eso no era lo que ella había querido decir con lo de sacarle provecho a la situación. Se había referido a que disfrutara con ellos, aunque no podía decírselo tan claro.

—Me refería a que disfrutaras del árbol y del am biente navideño que hay en la cabaña.

Él sonrió.

—Voy a disfrutar del ambiente, cortando leña para el fuego.

Ella no dijo nada más; de repente se le ocurrió que Darién Chiba era mucho más hombre de lo que una chica como ella podía manejar.

No había sabido llevar a Seiya, un agente de la propiedad inmobiliaria bastante aburrido. Nada que ver con el hombre que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Se preguntó, de repente, qué era lo que nunca había visto en Seiya y vio la verdad. En realidad, no había visto nada en él.

Siempre había sido la chica tímida que vivía a la sombra de una hermana mucho más guapa y extrovertida. Por eso, cuando un día Seiya la invitó a salir, se sintió adulada. Emocionada cuando él le dijo que le gustaba. Nunca se había parado a pensar qué era lo que sentía por él. Había sido suficiente con que a él le gustara ella,

Pero había comenzado a pasar una hoja nueva cuando llamó a Luna Chiba para preguntarle por la cabaña. Una nueva Serena estaba apareciendo en la superficie, más atrevida y decidida.

Entonces, se preguntó qué significaba aquello en aquel momento. ¿Que no debía dejarse llevar por enamoramientos pasajeros o que debía explorarlos? Desde luego, la antigua Serena era mucho más senci lla.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Zafiro a Darién, con preocupación.

—Voy a cortar leña.

—Ya tenemos mucha leña —señaló el niño.

—En este país, nunca se tiene bastante. Me gusta tener la reserva al completo.

—Vale —dijo el niño—. Entonces, voy a ayudarte.

—No —dijo él con firmeza—. Quédate a decorar el árbol con tu tía.

—Pero...

—Esta vez no —dijo y cerró la puerta con firmeza a sus espaldas.

—¿Es que no le gusto? —preguntó el niño con tris teza.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Por qué no me deja ayudarlo?

—Zafiro, no quiere tu ayuda —inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado directa—. Cortar leña no es un trabajo en el que los niños pequeños puedan ayudar. Puede ser muy peligroso. ¿Quieres que pongamos algunos villancicos mien tras acabamos de decorar el árbol?

—Es mejor que guardemos las pilas para el día de Navidad —dijo el niño muy juicioso.

Una hora después, Serena deseó que el niño no hu biera sido tan prudente. El sonido del hacha golpeando la madera penetraba en la cabaña de manera insis tente.

Cuando el carro de los helados pasaba una vez, resultaba fácil decir que no. ¿Pero docenas de ve ces? Después de todo, ella no estaba hecha de acero.

—Necesitamos la otra caja de adornos —dijo ella aunque no era cierto. Lo que quería era una excusa para entrar en la habitación a asomarse por la ventana. Sólo un vistazo. Mirar no era exactamente lo mismo que ceder a las tentaciones.

El almacén de madera estaba detrás de la cabaña, justo enfrente de la ventana desde la que ella estaba mirando. La verdad era que parecía que ya no cabía ni un tronco más.

Darién estaba delante. La nieve caía a su alrededor en enormes copos de nieve. Él parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

Levantó el hacha con soltura y la dejó caer sobre un trozo de madera que se partió en dos. Sin hacer una pausa, agarró otro trozo.

Ella lo observó, avergonzada por su interés, molesta con su falta de autocontrol y, a pesar de todo, hipnotizada por la fuerza masculina de sus movi mientos.

—¿Has encontrado los adornos? —preguntó Zafiro desde el .salón.

Ella se alejó de la ventana y agarró la caja.

Pero, ahora, se sentía atraída por aquella ventana. Era patético. Logró alejar el deseo de volver a mirar durante otros veinte minutos.

—Voy a ponerme un jersey.

Otra vez, volvió a colocarse junto a los cristales, dando rienda suelta a aquel placer secreto. Darién se había quitado el abrigo y estaba bajo la nieve con sólo un jersey.

Se dijo a sí misma que un poco de entretenimiento no era malo. Nunca se sentiría culpable por ver una reposición de _Urgencias _solo para ver a George Clooney; pero allí no tenían televisor.

Después de un rato, volvió al salón junto al árbol. Allí hacía mucho calor con la estufa. ¡Y ella se ha bía puesto un jersey!

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, no pudo pasar por alto que el árbol estaba quedando precioso. Pero no tanto como para atraer toda su atención.

—Me pregunto si el osito necesitará un jersey —dijo, y se sintió culpable de utilizar semejante excusa para volver a mirar por la ventana.

Luego, se sintió mucho peor cuando el niño admitió que el osito necesitaba el jersey. Volvió a la habitación una y otra vez, sintiéndose como una alcohólica con una botella escondida.

Darién, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaban observando, había comenzado a quitarse ropa. Era la única señal de que estaba haciendo un ejercicio extenuante. El jersey había desaparecido y, ahora, estaba en mangas de camisa, echando vapor por la espalda.

¿Y ella tenía que pasar la noche bajo el mismo te cho que aquel hombre? Volvió al árbol e intentó bo rrar aquella imagen de su mente.

Pero Zafiro decidió que ya había acabado.

—Quiero salir a jugar con la nieve —dijo—. Antes de que se haga de noche.

—De acuerdo. Voy contigo un rato, antes de pre parar la cena.

Los dos se cubrieron de ropa. Ella se sentía gorda con todas aquellas capas y Zafiro pensó que estaba muy graciosa. Dos buenas razones para mantenerse alejada de la parte de atrás de la cabaña.

Salieron al aire gélido.

Durante un buen rato, consiguió disfrutar de la nieve. El último ángel de Zafiro casi había desapare cido bajo el manto de nieve así que hicieron más. Hicieron ángeles hasta que ya no pudo mover más los brazos. Después, escribieron sus nombres en la nieve con letras de dos metros.

—Vamos a ver qué está haciendo Darién —dijo Zafiro, sentándose en el suelo.

A ella le pareció una buena idea. Zafiro era el que lo había sugerido y, además, ella se sentía gorda y ridícula. Él no iba a verla como a una mujer con la que fuera peligroso pasar la noche.

Aunque, no era que fueran a pasar la noche juntos, exactamente. No en el sentido en el que la ma yoría de la gente utilizaría esa frase.

—Tía, ¿por qué tienes la cara tan roja?

—Es por el frío —mintió—. La tuya también está colorada.

Zafiro se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás y ella lo si guió a distancia, como si se estuviera dejando arras trar hacia allí.

Darién se estaba tomando un respiro. A pesar del frío, solo llevaba una camiseta blanca y la nieve se derretía en sus brazos desnudos. Ella podía ver la forma de sus bíceps, abultados debido al ejercicio, y la fortaleza de los antebrazos. La camiseta estaba empapada y se le pegaba al torso, a la espalda y a los hombros.

Cuando los oyó acercarse, levantó la cabeza. Mientras se acercaban, ella pudo comprobar que el trabajo no era tan fácil como le había parecido desde la ventana. Tenía la cara empapada en sudor y el pelo estaba empezando a rizársele.

Él echó mano del jersey, se secó la frente con él y, después, se lo metió por la cabeza.

—Hace frío cuando se deja de trabajar —dijo él, pero ella se preguntó si habría notado el calor de su mirada.

¡Dios! Era realmente patética. Si algo había aprendido aquella tarde, había sido eso: era patética.

Afortunadamente, seguía siendo una mujer sensata. Si él no hacía ningún movimiento, ella estaría a salvo. Y él no tenía el aspecto de dar ningún primer paso con ella. Parecía que, después de todo, iba a te ner un poco de suerte.

Había trozos de madera por todas partes a su alrededor. Él dejó el hacha en el tronco y se puso a recogerlos. Sin que nadie le dijera nada, Zafiro se puso a ayudarlo.

Ella estaba fuera de lugar. Eso estaba claro y tam bién había comprobado que estaba en una posición muy vulnerable. Si él se mostraba amable con Zafiro, se encontraría perdida.

—Voy a preparar la cena —dijo, y esperó que la ra zón por la que él levantó la cabeza no hubiera sido porque había notado la nota estrangulada de su voz.

Él la miró a ella y después al niño.

—Ve a ayudar a tu tía.

—No. Estoy ayudándote a ti —dijo él niño con to zudez.

Darién lo miró durante un segundo; después, se encogió de hombros y se alejó. Zafiro tomó aquel gesto como una aceptación y se lanzó a recoger más madera.

Otra vez en la cabaña, Serena luchó contra sus de monios. Una parte de ella quería preparar la mejor cena que Darién Chiba hubiera probado jamás. Por un lado, deseaba con desesperación hacerlo, conquistarlo, y ganárselo de aquella manera tan tradi cional. Pero otra parte, más inteligente, sabía que eso sería el principio del baile.

El baile del hombre y la mujer. Ancestral. Un baile que ella no conocía.

En lugar de ceder al deseo de bailar, buscó en una maleta hasta que encontró una novela que había lle vado. Se puso a leer hasta que empezó a anochecer.

Pero cuando escuchó que Darién y Zafiro se acercaban, tuvo que reconocer que no se había enterado de nada de lo que había leído.

Sin embargo, decidida aún a no dejar que él viera lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior, se levantó del sofá, abrió dos latas de comida y las puso en una cacerola para que se calentaran.

Cuando vio la cara de Darién al entrar, supo que había vuelto a la casa sólo por hambre. Parecía cansado. Tenía copos de nieve en las pestañas y eso atrajo la atención de ella hacia sus enormes ojos azules. Sin ninguna duda, ocultaban un secreto.

Miró por encima del hombro de ella y vio lo que había en la cocina. Sin decir una palabra, sacó un tazón de un armario y lo llenó de agua; después, le añadió harina. En unos segundos, había puesto a calentar aceite en una sartén enorme y estaba friendo la mezcla.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó ella, cuando el aroma delicioso del preparado comenzó a inundar la habi tación.

Era aún mejor que el olor del pino y de las palomitas.

Era el olor de él.

—Es pan frito —le respondió—. Acompañará de ma ravillas a ese guiso. Me lo enseñó un amigo. Los na tivos lo utilizaban como comida principal; pero, en realidad, lo trajeron los primeros escoceses que lle garon a Canadá.

Ella miró la sartén. El pan estaba duplicando su tamaño y, cuando lo sacó, estaba dorado y tenía un aspecto delicioso.

Intercambió una mirada con Zafiro y en su expresión pudo leer que Darién acababa de subir unos pel daños en la escala de padre perfecto.

—Ya está —dijo él—. Pruébalo.

Le estaba ofreciendo un trozo de pan y ella se in clinó y lo tomó. Estaba caliente y tierno, sin lugar a dudas, una de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado en la vida.

De repente, la cocina le pareció muy íntima. Sin tió que le faltaba el aliento y no sabía qué hacer con los ojos; también se había quedado sin palabras.

No sabría decir si aquello era un sueño o una pe sadilla. Podría decir que tenía elementos de los dos.

«No luches», le dijo una voz. «Déjate llevar».

Qué bien conocía aquella voz. La había escuchado durante toda la tarde. No había parado de decir que Darién era el hombre más sexy que había co nocido y que dejara de ser tan sensata.

Pero ella no podía dejarse llevar.

No se trataba sólo de ella. El niño era mucho más importante.

La única manera de no ceder era desaparecer.

—No me encuentro bien —soltó—. Voy... voy a tumbarme. Lo siento.

Darién la miró a ella y miró el pan.

—¿Tan malo está?

—No, no es eso —dijo cuando lo que quería decir era: «es por ti».

Se metió en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se tumbó en la cama y miró al techo. Sintió claustrofobia y pensó que había tenido cuidado con ella pero había dejado a Zafiro solo.

Porque él todavía estaba allí, queriendo cada vez más a aquel hombre. Podía escuchar sus voces, los sonidos de los platos, a Zafiro convenciendo a Darién de que jugara con él.

Ya se encargaría de eso al día siguiente. Era de noche, necesitaba estar sola para poder pensar con claridad.

Más tarde, Zafiro entró en la habitación, la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso sonoro.

—El sofá del salón se hace cama. Allí va a dormir Darién. Le he dicho que me cuente un cuento, pero me ha dicho que no sabe ninguno.

Así que, se metió en la cama con ella y ella le contó un cuento y se hizo la ilusión de que nada había cambiado.

En mitad de la noche, se despertó sobresaltada. La cabaña estaba totalmente a oscuras y ella pensó que no podía engañarse ni esconderse.

El grito de angustia que la había despertado toda vía flotaba en el aire.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina. ¿Hacía lo más peligroso e iba a ver qué tal estaba Darién? ¿O lo más seguro y se quedaba allí?

Después, pensó que lo más decente era ir a ver si necesitaba algo.

Darién se obligó a respirar con tranquilidad. Des pués, se paró a escuchar. Estaba seguro de que había gritado. Todavía podía sentir el horror de la pesadilla. Afortunadamente, no había despertado a nadie.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía uno de esos sueños. Sin embargo, ni se le había ocurrido pensar que habían desaparecido. Ahora, mientras los ojos se ajustaban a la oscuridad, vio el árbol de Navidad.Ahí había empezado todo, cuando aceptó decorar ese árbol.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que lo invadía la oscuridad.

Por eso decidió salir y trabajar duro. Y sí que había trabajado. Tenía las manos duras como el cuero y, aun así, sabía que le estaban saliendo ampollas.

Había vuelto a la cabaña para protegerlos y enseguida se dio cuenta de que el que necesitaba protec ción era él. Protección contra el niño que cada vez legustaba más.

Y contra ella.

Serenity Tsukino no era el remedio para un hombre confuso como él. ¿Protegerla? Oh claro, podía protegerla contra el puercoespín y podía mantener el fuego encendido y también podía encender la estufa. Pero mientras habían estado juntos en la cocina, preparando la cena, se había dado cuenta de que había otro tema.

La encontraba atractiva. Le gustaba cómo olía, cómo inclinaba la cabeza y también cómo reaccionaba ante él. Tan pronto se mostraba tímida como estaba dispuesta a pelear. Le gustaba la suavidad de su voz y el brillo de sus ojos cuando miraba al niño. Le gustaba cómo se apartaba el pelo y la manera tan divertida de vestirse, como una monja, con mucho cuidado para no mostrar ninguna de esas fantásticas curvas que poseía.

Pensó que aquello no era lo más apropiado en un hombre que estaba allí para protegerla. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ofrecerle un trozo de pan.

Ella mordió el pan con los ojos clavados en los de él.

Y, después, el pánico se apoderó de ella. Habría podido jurar que no se había puesto enferma. Ella lo sabía. Y él también.

No se podía poner juntos a un hombre y a una mujer como ellos sin que saltaran chispas.

¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes, cuando podía haber sacado la camioneta de la cuneta y ha ber vuelto a casa?

Oh, no. El tenía que jugar a ser el héroe otra vez. Como si él no supiera lo mal que se le daba ese papel.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio algo moverse y giró la cabeza.

—¿Darién? —susurró ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perfecto. Vuelve a la cama.

Pero ella no se volvió a la cama. Deslizó sus pies en la oscuridad y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Él cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir cuando sintió que ella se sentaba en el extremo del colchón.

Él no era un niño. No era Zafiro. No quería que lo tratara como a un niño. Y, sobre todo, no quería su pena, su amabilidad, su consuelo.

—Sí. He tenido una pesadilla. Vuelve a la cama. Siento haberte despertado.

—He intentado quedarme dormida, pero no he podido. Había pensado que si me tomaba un poco de leche caliente a lo mejor lo conseguía. ¿Quieres una?

—Sí.

—No te levantes. Yo la preparo.

Como si fuera a levantarse. Estaba en ropa interior.

Sintió como ella se levantaba y, en lugar de sentirse aliviado, se sintió perdido. Un rato después, la luz de la cocina se encendió y él se apoyó en el codo para verla.

No era justo que él pudiera mirarla sin que ella pudiera verlo. Se sintió como un espía. Sin em bargo, no podía dejar de mirar.

Era como si ella fuera una tabla de salvación des pués de su sueño turbulento.

Estaba encantadora. El pijama le quedaba demasiado grande y flotaba alrededor de su figura. El pelo lo tenía alborotado, cada rizo por un lado. Tenía un aspecto muy natural. Totalmente distinta de Rei, que siempre se levantaba con la cara manchada de maquillaje.

Ella sirvió la leche en dos tazas, apagó la luz y volvió al salón.

Él se incorporó y extendió una mano para agarrar la taza que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

—Gracias.

Pensó que ella se marcharía a su habitación, pero no se movió. Después, no supo por qué, pero se apartó, invitándola.

No tenía la camisa puesta. Toda la ropa estaba empapada y la había dejado colgada junto al fuego, porlo que se enrolló en la manta.

Ella aceptó la invitación y se sentó junto a él.

—Yo tenía insomnio —le dijo ella—. Después de la muerte de mi hermana. Y pesadillas.

—¿Cómo murió?

—En un accidente de coche. Le gustaba conducir muy deprisa. ¿Quieres hablar de tu sueño?

—No, creo que no —dijo él sintiendo que crecía la tensión. Antes había pensado que lo último que que ría era su amabilidad y ahora sabía por qué.

Lo hacía débil. Le hacía desear lo impensable: poner su cabeza sobre su hombro, sentir sus brazos rodeándolo y soltarlo todo.

Ella se quedó en silencio un buen rato. Él no estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres que no llenaran los silencios con el sonido de sus voces.

Podía sentir su propia respiración relajada.

—¿Has soñado con el fuego? —le dijo en un susu rro—. ¿El que mencionaste en la camioneta?

Él volvió a ponerse en tensión. Le había dicho que no quería hablar de eso. No iba a responderle. No era asunto suyo.

—Sí —dijo, contrariando sus pensamientos. Aun que sólo fue un gruñido, un susurro.

Después el silencio volvió a rodearlos.

Y entonces, sintió el roce de sus dedos. Cálido. Suave. Gentil. Ella le tocó la cicatriz justo donde comenzaba, bajo la oreja.

Él sintió que se le tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo y ella dejó de mover los dedos hasta que él volvió a respirar de nuevo. Después, deslizó los dedos por la cicatriz recorriéndole el hombro hacia el pecho.

Él podía sentir algo en aquella caricia sobre la piel dañada. No era rechazo y no era curiosidad.

Era una ternura exquisita.

Era como si pudiera penetrar la cicatriz y dirigirse a lo que no se veía: la herida de su corazón. Era como si ella tuviera algo que pudiera curarlo.

Si él la dejaba.


	9. CAPITULO 7

**Capítulo 7**

Un ruido, un suave murmullo, despertó a Darién. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido la noche anterior, ni que ella lo hubiera dejado. Aunque sus sentidos le dijeron que ya no estaba allí, faltaba su peso al otro lado de la cama y ya no olía a ella.

Sin embargo, lo que perduraba en su memoria, con la misma fuerza como si aún estuviera allí, era la suavidad de sus dedos sobre la herida.

Volvió a escuchar el murmullo y una suave risa. Abrió un ojo con cuidado. Y se encontró de frente con el ojo de cristal del oso de peluche.

—Hola —dijo. Ya era por la mañana, pero aún era muy temprano, y seguía nevando.

—Mañana es Nochebuena —le dijo el oso con feli cidad.

—¡Ah! —dijo él sin ocultar su falta de entusiasmo. Cerró los ojos y se tocó la cicatriz del cuello; casi lo sorprendió que aún estuviera allí.

El oso saltó delante de su cara y Darién tuvo que recordarse que el oso no era real, que estaba unido a un brazo y el brazo, a su vez, a algo que no podía ver y que no dejaba de reírse.

—Los osos duermen durante el invierno —dijo Darién.

Zafiro tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Pero se despiertan para Navidad —después repitió con la voz del oso—: Sí, nos despertamos en Na vidad.

Por supuesto. Navidad. A los niños les encantaba la Navidad. Darién se movió y miró a Zafiro, que es taba tumbado en el suelo con un pijama de franela lleno de osos. Le encantó que lo descubriera.

El niño le dedicó una sonrisa genuinamente feliz. Era como si encontrarse con un vaquero en casa por la mañana fuera comoun sueño hecho realidad.

Darién sintió que la emoción le atenazaba la gar ganta. Era abrumador que el niño siguiera dándole oportunidades.

Se preguntó por qué Zafiro estaba tan dispuesto a darle a la vida más oportunidades cuando ya había tenido que pasar por un momento tan difícil. Solo tenía cinco años y ya había perdido a su madre, una pérdida que la mayoría de la gente con diez veces su edad no había experimentado.

De repente, se le ocurrió, mirando a aquella cara llena de inocencia, que quizá tenía mucho que aprender de Zafiro Tsukino.

Había sufrido mucho, pero aún parecía dispuesto a pensar que la vida era buena. Su sentimiento hacia la Navidad, un tiempo de milagros y esperanzas y amor, significaba que no había renunciado a nada.

Él nunca había pensado en sus sentimientos con respecto a la vida. Pero la verdad era que había renunciado a muchas cosas. La vida le había hecho daño y él le había dado la espalda.

Una Nochebuena, hacía seis años, había aprendido, de la manera más dura posible, que él no tenía el control de nada. Que había cosas que toda su fuerza, toda su voluntad y toda su cabezonería no podían evitar. Si hubieran sido cosas pequeñas, quizá habría tenido una oportunidad. Pero se había tratado de algo importante, algo relacionado con la vida y la muerte.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho entonces? Hacer su mundo cada vez más pequeño para poder controlarlo.

Ahora lo veía con total claridad: la disminución de su mundo sólo le había proporcionado una quimera de control. Un espejismo tonto hecho pedazos por una mujer y un niño del otro lado del mundo. Un espejismo que ni siquiera pasaba la prueba de una nevada.

De nuevo, volvía a aprender una de las lecciones más humillantes: los hombres no tenían el control del mundo.

Ni siquiera tenían el control de su propio corazón.

Porque, aparte de reducir su mundo, había intentado convertir su corazón en piedra. Obviamente, tampoco lo había conseguido.

Zafiro ya parecía saber que el mundo era un lugar impredecible. Parecía disfrutar del hecho de no sa ber qué era lo que iba a pasar a continuación. De hecho, iba de frente contra lo que más daño le había hecho: el amor.

¿Acaso era necesario tener el corazón puro e inocente de un niño para darse cuenta de que lo único que era capaz de sanarlo todo era el amor?

Ni la medicina, ni la ciencia, ni la psicología; el amor.

Zafiro saltó encima de la cama.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

«Vamos. Nosotros». El día anterior, antes de aquella tierna caricia sobre la cicatriz, se habría desligado totalmente de aquel «nosotros».

Serena le había advertido que el niño podía encariñarse. ¿Y ellos? Quizá ella tampoco tenía todas las respuestas. Quizá lo mejor sería que el niño los condujera a donde fuera.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer? —preguntó Darién.

—Bueno, para empezar me gustaría prepararle el desayuno a mi tía, si tú me ayudas. Nunca hay nadie que cuide de ella.

Durante un instante, sintió que la emoción volvía a embargarlo. ¿Porque Serena no tenía a nadie o porque un niño pequeño, cuando se le había dado a elegir, había pensado en otra persona?

—Cereales, ¿no? —bromeó él.

Zafiro meneó la cabeza.

—No. Ese pan tan rico que preparaste anoche. Y beicon y huevos.

—¿No crees que se preocupará por engordar?

—¿Mi tía? Ella no se preocupa por eso. Sólo por todo lo demás.

Una mujer que no se preocupaba por el peso. Eso era bastante refrescante después de Rei, que contaba las calorías como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—¿Se preocupa por todo lo demás? —preguntó, sabiendo que hacía mal en sonsacar a un niño.

—Se preocupa cuando llega el correo.

«¿El correo? Demonios. Facturas».

—Y cuando salgo a jugar.

«¿En qué vecindario vivirían?».

—La preocupa que un día nos caigamos por las escaleras. Hace tiempo que están rotas.

Darién estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber preguntado.

—Ahora que me has enseñado a clavar clavos, puedo arreglarla yo –eso lo dijo con absoluta confianza en sí mismo—. Y cuando cree que estoy dormido, a veces, llora.

«Diablos, otra vez. Ese no era el tipo de preocupaciones que quería que ella tuviera».

—No te preocupes —continuó el niño—. Ya me he encargado yo de todo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, con la ayuda de Santa Claus —se llevó un dedo a los labios—. Chis, es un secreto.

Parecía que las preocupaciones de Serena no se iban a resolver con facilidad y, desde luego, él no iba a ser el que le contara a Zafiro que Santa Claus no existía.

—¿Qué te parece si sales un minuto para que me vista?

Eso por no mencionar que intentaría borrar las imágenes que Zafiro había puesto en su mente.

Facturas. Escaleras rotas. Llorar por la noche.

Se vistió con premura y miró por la ventana. La nieve había formado una alfombra de un blanco inmaculado que lo cubría todo. Y aún seguía cayendo, lo cual significaba que la carretera ya estaría total mente cubierta.

Se preguntó qué pasaría en aquella cabaña. Qué sucedería si se libraba de su armadura y se dejaba llevar.

Miró a la cara entusiasmada de Zafiro y decidió que quería que tuvieran una experiencia inolvidable de las montañas de Canadá. No podía librar a Serena de sus preocupaciones, pero quizá podía hacer que las olvidara durante un tiempo.

Decidió que les enseñaría lo mejor de aquel mundo.

Sonrió.

Con Zafiro subido en una silla a su lado, le enseñó el secreto de los panecillos fritos. Juntos prepa raron los huevos con beicon. Zafiro insistió en cascarlos y los rompió todos.

—Me gustan revueltos —dijo.

—A mí también —asintió Zafiro.

—¿A ti también qué? —preguntó Serena procedente del dormitorio.

Le volvió a gustar la frescura de su aspecto recién levantada, con el pelo alborotado y la cara tan despejada.

Recordó su mano. La suavidad de sus dedos.

Su impulso fue escapar, de nuevo, a cortar leña. Pero no. Había decidido que les iba a hacer disfrutar y pensaba cumplirlo.

Así que, en lugar de alejarse de ella e intentar ocultar sus sentimientos, decidió sonreírle abiertamente.

Ella le sonrió a él.

Y él ni siquiera intentó ocultar que el corazón le dio un pequeño vuelco dentro del pecho.

De alguna manera, la tensión se evaporó. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Zafiro le volvió a preguntar:

—¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—¿Has hecho alguna vez un muñeco de nieve? —preguntó Darién.

—Nunca —dijo Zafiro, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Me ayudarías a hacer uno? Lo he visto en las pelí culas. Quiero hacer uno muy grande.

Darién se rió.

—¿Te apuntas? —le preguntó a Serena. Y sintió que los dos sabían que la pregunta era a dos niveles.

Si se apuntaba a hacer el muñeco de nieve. Y si se apuntaba a algo más profundo. Sin juegos ni guardias. ¿Estaba dispuesta a ir donde sus sonrisas cautas les habían prometido?

Ella dudó un instante. Después, se miró los pies y jugueteó con el botón del pijama.

—No —dijo por fin—. Voy a recoger la cocina.

—No, tía Serena, por favor. Quizá no volvamos nunca a ver la nieve.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Darién—. Quizá nunca lo vuelvas a hacer.

Y de nuevo, sabía que estaba hablando de algo diferente a la nieve. Y ella también lo sabía. Ella lo miró con sus ojos celestes muy abiertos. Parecía un poco asustada.

Después agachó la cabeza y se rindió.

—Me apunto —dijo.

—¡Bravo! —chilló el niño—. ¿A que es la mejor Navidad del mundo?

En ese momento, Darién tuvo dudas.

—Bueno, vámonos.

Unos minutos más tarde, forrados de ropa, Darién les enseñó a hacer bolas de nieve. Después, las dejó en el suelo y comenzó a darle vueltas. Con aquel tipo de nieve, la nieve se pegaba a sí misma y las bolas cada vez se hacían más grandes.

—Venga —los animó—, tu tía y tú contra mí —les dijo, después de que tuvieran un par de bolas de un tamaño considerable—. Vamos a ver quién hace la bola más grande.

Sabía que no era justo. Incluso ellos dos juntos nunca podrían igualar su fuerza. Aunque nadie pensó en eso mientras empujaban entre risas y gruñidos.

—No me puedo creer que esto pese tanto —dijo Serena.

—Ten cuidado no te hagas daño —le advirtió él muy serio.

Ella le dedicó una mirada desagradable y, junto a Zafiro, siguió empujando hasta que ya no pudieron más.

—Tía, mira —dijo Zafiro, señalando la bola de Darién.

A Darién le gustó que lo mirara de aquella manera, llena de admiración por su gran fuerza masculina. Su bola era enorme.

—Vamos, chicos. Ahora necesitovuestra ayuda.

No hizo falta que se lo pidiera una segunda vez. Zafiro y Serena se unieron a él y, entre risas y resbalones, consiguieron añadir otra capa a la bola enorme.

Después, Serena resbaló de forma extraña y al caer hizo caer a Darién con ella. A pesar de sus esfuerzos para no caerse encima, allí fue exactamente donde aterrizó.

—Ay —dijo ella, pero no muy en serio.

Él se levantó sólo un poco para no aplastarla. Po día sentir su respiración acelerada. Sus ojos estaban atrapados en los de ella.

Los de ella estaban llenos de diversión, libres de las preocupaciones y las ansiedades de las que Zafiro le había hablado.

Él no tenía otra cosa que darles.

Levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Como no podía sentir nada por el guante, se lo quitó con ayuda de los dientes. No recordaba haber tocado nunca algo tan suave.

Ella se quedó muy quieta.

—Bésala —gritó Zafiro con alegría.

—De acuerdo —dijo él acercando su boca a la de ella, pero, en el último segundo, recobró el sentido y consiguió desviar los labios hacia su mejilla.

El beso fue tan suave como un pétalo.

Después, se levantó, se volvió a poner el guante y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

En cuanto se incorporó, comenzó a quitarse la nieve de encima, pero, antes de que agachara la cabeza, él pudo ver la expresión de su cara: estaba desilusionada.

Desilusionada porque no la había besado en la boca. Sospechó, que al mismo tiempo, habría sentido pavor.

—Bueno, ya somos dos —murmuró él.

—¿Dos? —preguntó ella.

—Empapados —dijo él. Después recordó que no quería fingir—. Asustados —se corrigió.

—¿De qué? —preguntó ella.

—De ti —respondió.

—Oh, no. Tú no. ¿Por qué ibas a tener miedo de mí? Yo no soy de ese tipo de mujeres a las que se les tiene miedo.

—Quizá porque los hombres son unos tontos —dijo él—. Tú eres el tipo de mujer a la que se le debe tener más miedo.

Ella se puso colorada.

—¿En serio?

—Fuerte. Auténtica. Real. Y preciosa.

Ella abrió la boca y se puso aún más colorada.

—Yo no soy fuerte. Ni preciosa. Sólo soy normal.

Él sintió un momento de furia por aquel novio que no le había hecho ver lo hermosa que de verdad era. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si ese novio lo hubiera hecho bien, ella no estaría allí.

Y que ella estuviera allí le parecía una de las me jores cosas del mundo. Una bendición. Un regalo del Cielo.

Aquellos pensamientos eran sencillos pero muy intensos, incluso para un hombre que había decidido ser sincero. Agarró un puñado de nieve y se lo tiró.

Ella se rió, aliviada, por la interrupción. Agarró un puñado y comenzó a hacer una bola.

Después, él comenzó a correr por la nieve y ella lo siguió con la bola en la mano.

Esa vez fue él el que tropezó y ella cayó justo en cima.

La mano que tenía llena de nieve se la refregó por la cara.

Después, Zafiro los alcanzó y junto a Serena comenzaron a enterrarlo en nieve. Él se estaba riendo tanto que creía que se iba a ahogar con la nieve. Intentó quitárselos de encima, haciendo el esfuerzo justo para agitarlos un poco y hacerlos reír a ellos.

Llegó un momento en el que le dolían la mandíbula y el estómago de tanto reírse.

No sabía cuándo se había reído de aquella manera. Sí, sí lo recordaba: nunca. Nunca se había reí do así en toda su vida.

Cuando la risa cesó, los tres volvieron junto a las bolas.

—Vamos a acabar el muñeco de nieve —dijo Zafiro—. También podemos hacer una muñeca y un niño mu ñeco.

Darién se sentía a salvo con el niño. ¿Pero durante cuánto tiempo? Zafiro tendría que irse a la cama en algún momento.

Por ahora tenía otro gran problema: estaba calado hasta los huesos y no tenía nada de ropa para cambiarse.

El muñeco de nieve salió enorme. Entre los tres lograron subir la bola del medio encima de la grande para hacer el cuerpo. La bola de arriba, la cabeza, la tuvo que poner Darién solo. Mientras, Serena miraba con admiración y Zafiro no paraba de hacer fotos.

Después, Darién le puso dos carbones en los ojos, una zanahoria por nariz y un trozo de regaliz para la boca.

En la cabeza del muñeco, puso su sombrero de vaquero.

A los lados le clavaron unas ramas a modo de brazos y Darién y ella posaron para la foto. Serena no recordaba la última vez que se había divertido tanto.

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Muchísimo.

Volvieron a la cabaña y ella mandó a Zafiro a que se cambiara mientras ella ponía sopa a calentar para co mer. Intentó no mirar a Darién, pero era plenamente consciente de él. Especialmente, después de haber sen tido las líneas duras de su cuerpo encima de ella. Des pués de haber sentido la suavidad de sus labios sobre su mejilla. Después de saber que la consideraba guapa.

Tembló al pensar en eso y se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada.

—Será mejor que te vayas a poner algo seco —le sugirió él, que estaba friendo pan para la comida.

Ella lo miró y se fijó que la piel de su antebrazo tenía el vello de punta.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó.

—Estoy pensándomelo.

—¿No tienes ropa en algún armario?

—No, señorita.

Pronunció la palabra «señorita» con tanta suavidad que Serena sintió el peligro.

—Por lo menos, podías quitarte la camisa mientras te lo piensas.

Él dudó un instante; después, se quitó la camisa y fue a colgarla delante del fuego, junto a los abrigos y los mitones.

Ella se marchó al dormitorio y se puso ropa seca. Cuando salió, él tenía el torso al descubierto.

A pesar de la cicatriz, que le recorría el pecho como una lengua de lava, era demasiado hermoso para expresarlo con palabras. Tenía todos los músculos desarrollados y ni un ápice de grasa.

Ahora, ella se encontró en la cocina, cocinando con un hombre medio desnudo, haciendo como que no la afectaba.

Un hombre hermoso. Le apetecía tocarlo. Continuar con la exploración que había comenzado la no che anterior. Quería tocar los bultos duros de sus pectorales, el estómago recto y firme.

Se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a salirle la barba y eso le daba un aspecto más duro y más sexy, y también deseó tocarle la cara.

Afortunadamente, Zafiro se unió a ellos cuando peor lo estaba pasando.

—¿Tienes frío?

Durante un instante se preguntó si se habría puesto a temblar. Después, se dio cuenta de que Zafiro estaba hablando con Darién.

—No.

—Sí. Tienes la piel de gallina. Es por los vaqueros mojados. Puedes pillar una «hipopotamia».

—Hipotermia —lo corrigió él—. No te preocupes, me secaré en un momento.

—Podrías enrollarte una sábana, mientras se seca tu ropa junto al fuego —sugirió ella.

—No.

Pero un instante después, obviamente muy incómodo, apareció con una sábana enrollada al cuerpo.

—Prohibido reírse —les advirtió.

Los dos aguantaron la risa.

Él se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó. Después los miró furioso.

Ella intentó morderse la mano para no reírse, pero no lo consiguió.

Mientras esperaban a que se les secara la ropa, jugaron a las cartas de Zafiro.

Cuando por fin se secó todo, volvieron a salir al exterior y volvieron a empaparse.

Hicieron una muñeca de nieve y un muñeco pequeño. Cuando acabaron, construyeron un fuerte.

Serena se sentía como una niña.

Pero, sobre todo, le encantaba mirar al nuevo Darién. Era como si el cinismo se hubiera evaporado. Era como un niño grande.

A la hora de cenar, le dio menos vergüenza ponerse la sábana. Incluso fingió ser un emperador ro mano y jugaron otra partida de cartas.

Después, sin avisar, Zafiro se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Y ella se quedó sola con un hombre semidesnudo, con un buen fuego en la chimenea y la nieve en el exterior.

Sin previo aviso, ella era una mujer y él un hom bre.

—Voy a acostarlo —dijo ella.

Pero Darién se levantó y lo tomó en brazos. A ella le encantaba su fuerza, la maravillaba. Era como si le robara el aliento y el corazón.

—¿Quieres que le ponga el pijama?

—No. Solo quítale los calcetines y mételo en la cama.

Él miró al niño con ternura.

La parte más peligrosa estaba ahí. No en su forta leza física ni en su belleza, sino en esa parte que mantenía oculta.

Salieron de la habitación y volvieron al salón, pero, ahora, todo había cambiado.

Era como una primera cita y la sábana lo empeo raba todo. Cualquier otro hombre habría estado ridí culo.

—Bueno —dijo ella después de un rato—. Me mar cho a la cama.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

—De mí.

Ella quiso negarlo, pero no pudo.

—¿Y si te dijera que yo también tengo miedo, Serena?

—Eso ya lo dijiste, pero, sinceramente, no me pa reces el tipo de hombre que tenga miedo de nada.

Él sonrió, pero ella notó el dolor.

—Eso fue así hace tiempo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? —le preguntó ella.

—Del brillo de tus ojos.

Ella se atragantó.

—Y de la vida —añadió.

—Es por el fuego —adivinó ella.

Él asintió.

—¿Todavía quieres que te lo cuente?

Ella se volvió hacia él y supo que podía haber lu chado contra la atracción de su fuerza y su belleza, haber luchado contra el hecho de estar en una preciosa cabaña con un hombre sexy.

Pero lo que le estaba ofreciendo era otra cosa: su corazón y su alma. Las cosas más vulnerables.

Y ella no podía luchar contra eso. No podía decirle que no.

Así que, se rindió.


	10. CAPITULO 8

**Capítulo 8**

—¿Quieres que abramos el sofá cama? —le preguntó—. Así podría quitarme este disfraz. Aquello sonaba a problemas, pero también parecía parte de la rendición. Obviamente, no tenía intenciones de seducirla ya que le pidió que lo de jara solo un minuto.

Ella se marchó a su habitación y revisó su rendición. Era un alivio después de pasarse el día luchando contra lo que iba sintiendo.

Se había dado cuenta, a lo largo del día, de que se estaba produciendo un cambio, como si la magia flotara en el aire junto a los copos de nieve.

De alguna manera, Darién Chiba había bajado la guardia. Su risa, profunda y real, la había salpicado todo el día.

Desgraciadamente, eso lo hacía todo más compli cado. Sin el ceño fruncido, estaba realmente guapo. Cuando se volvía hacia ella, después de darle con una bola de nieve, y le sonreía, tenía la capacidad de robarle el aliento. Era sencillamente irresistible.

Zafiro había estado exultante con tanta atención masculina.

—¡Ya! —gritó él desde la otra habitación.

Ella volvió al salón. Él estaba perfectamente acomodado, tapado hasta la barbilla con la manta y des cansando en el respaldo del sofá.

—No sé cómo se las arreglaban los romanos –dijo él.

Pero ni aquel comentario gracioso la ayudó a olvidarse de que estaban los dos solos y que no podía negar la atracción que sentía por él. Era algo más que el interés desapegado de alguien que sabe apre ciar la belleza.

Había algo más, algo bajo la risa, entre él y ella. Una sutil corriente y cierta tensión sexual.

Y, ahora, para complicar las cosas aún más, le es taba ofreciendo su bien más preciado: la confianza.

Era una oferta inesperada. Como si de repente, un caballo salvaje y majestuoso se volviera, uno agachara la cabeza y se acercara.

Ella se sentó al lado de él, encima de la manta. Notó su barba crecida y, de improviso, tuvo el deseo de sentir esa aspereza en la mejilla.

Una voz interior traicionera le dijo que le gustaba más con la sábana que tapado con las mantas, sin embargo, había algo en la manera en que la manta le daba forma a los muslos que hacía que la boca se le secara.

—Fue una Nochebuena —comenzó Darién, y ella sintió la profundidad de su voz y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Se concentró en su boca, mientras notaba que él hacía un esfuerzo para hablar.

—Hace cinco años. No. Seis. Mi vida no podía ha ber sido mejor. Acababa de comprarle la finca a mi madre, que quería mudarse a la ciudad. Yo llevaba el rancho desde que mi padre murió. Estaba acos tumbrado a domar caballos, criar ganado e iba a casarme con la chica con la que llevaba saliendo desde el colegio.

—¿Era bonita? —preguntó ella de repente, e inme diatamente se arrepintió por hacerle una pregunta tan estúpida.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró. Y lo hizo de verdad, como si estuviera viendo cosas que ella no veía al mirarse en el espejo.

—Era muy hermosa. Siempre le decían que debía hacerse actriz o modelo.

Ella sintió una punzada, pero, en realidad, no de bía sorprenderla. Él era un hombre muy atractivo. ¿Por qué iba a elegir a alguien simple cuando podía elegir a quien quisiera? Ella ya se había dado cuenta de cómo lo miraban las mujeres.

Pero también lo había visto a él mirarlas sin mos trar el más mínimo interés.

—Rei y yo éramos unos críos bastante locos —continuó—. Siempre buscando acción: carreras, rodeos, fiestas... Después, decidimos asentarnos. No para tener niños ni nada así, sólo para jugar a ser mayores. Construir una casa, llevar el rancho, criar ganado. Íbamos a casarnos en primavera.

Serena recordó la casa tan bonita que había visto de camino a la cabaña.

«La había construido para otra mujer», pensó, sintiendo una punzada de celos. Lo cual era bastante absurdo porque aún no la conocía a ella. Y, aunque la hubiera conocido, nunca hubiera construido algo así para ella.

Sin embargo, no le había parecido una casa para una mujer a la que le gustara estar de fiesta en fiesta. Más bien, parecía una casa para llenarla de niños. Debería de tener un estanque en el jardín de atrás y un jardín y un poni.

—Rei y yo habíamos estado en una fiesta en Calgary y volvíamos a casa. Estábamos a escasos kilómetros cuando vi una caravana en un prado. Algo me llamó la atención, como una luz brillante en el salón. Al principio no le presté mucha atención, pero me dejó pensativo. Varios kilómetros des pués, decidí darme la vuelta. A Rei la molestó mi decisión. Aún tenía que envolver varios regalos de Navidad y quería volver a casa. Así era Rei.

«¡Oh, Dios! Estaban viviendo juntos».

—Vivía a veinte minutos de mi casa.

«¡Uf! ¡No, no estaban viviendo juntos!». Aquello era una locura. Por supuesto que él tenía una historia. Y era increíble que ella reaccionara de aquella ma nera. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

—Cuando estaba llegando, no me podía creer lo que veían mis ojos: la caravana estaba en llamas. Le dije a Rei que llamara a los bomberos y aceleré al máximo; debí de poner la camioneta a doscientos por hora. Me acerqué todo lo que pude y salté del vehículo. Al acercarme a la ventana, vi el árbol de Navidad ardiendo y parte del salón en llamas.

Serena se dio cuenta de que, de repente, había de jado de pensar en ella y estaba concentrada en él. En su voz había dolor. Se notaba que odiaba hablar de aquello.

—Después, me di cuenta de que había juguetes por todas partes e imaginé que debía de haber niños dentro. Mi mente iba a la velocidad de un rayo y mientras pensaba en que debía de haber niños ya estaba dándole una patada a la puerta. Rei estaba gritándome, suplicando que no entrara y que esperara a los bomberos. Pero yo sabía que todavía tar darían mucho en llegar. Al abrir la puerta, me golpeó un calor y un humo increíbles. Aparte del brillo del salón, todo estaba a oscuras y lleno de humo. Me costaba respirar y el calor era insoportable.

—Me puse la camisa por la cara y entré en la pri mera habitación. Era un dormitorio. Había una mu jer y tuve que despertarla. Rompí la ventana y la lancé al exterior. Estaba medio dormida y aterrada. Me gritaba que sacara a los niños, estaban en la habitación contigua a la suya.

»Encontré la habitación. Tenía la puerta abierta por lo que estaba llena de humo. No se veía nada. Con las manos por delante iba tocando para ver qué encontraba. En una cama había dos niños, los agarré a cada uno con un brazo. Salí al exterior y los dejé en el suelo, los niños corrieron hacia su madre. Yo estaba lleno de sangre de romper los cristales de las ventanas y sentía los pulmones llenos de humo. No podía dejar de toser. Me sentía como si hasta aquel momento no hubiera apreciado la vida lo suficiente. Las llamas salían por el techo y la gente llegaba de los alrededores.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

—Y, entonces, escuché a alguien gritar el nombre de un niño. Ben. Una y otra vez. Me giré y vi que se trataba de la mujer que había sacado por la ventana. Tenía a los dos niños en sus brazos, pero, por la expresión de su cara desencajada, comprendí que toda vía faltaba otro.

Hizo otra pausa. Serena podía sentir el ligero temblor de su cuerpo grande por lo que se acercó a él y le tomó la mano. Estaba totalmente centrada en lo que decía.

Tenía la mano áspera y, a pesar del temblor, se asía con fuerza. Serena pensó que nunca nada le había gustado tanto como tener su mano entre las de ella.

—Volví a entrar. Rei me agarró. Intentó sujetarme. Estaba como loca y no paraba de gritar y llo rar. Pero yo me solté y la aparté. Y volví a entrar. Aquello era el infierno. Sentí que mi piel se derretía. Llamé al niño por su nombre, Ben, pero el rugido del fuego era más fuerte que mi voz. Intenté localizar la habitación, pero todo estaba en llamas, lleno de humo.

La voz se le rompió y se quedó en silencio. Tardó mucho en volver a hablar. Lo hizo después de tomar aliento.

—No llegué muy lejos —dijo en voz baja—. Parte del techo se derrumbó encima de mí. Cuando me desperté, estaba en el hospital, en la zona de quemados.

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa de dolor que no tenía nada de divertida.

—Todos me consideraban un héroe.

Ella no quería preguntar. Ya sabía la respuesta. Sin embargo, necesitaba que se lo dijera. Necesitaba que él purgara todo su dolor.

—¿Y el otro niño? —susurró.

Silencio. Después, Darién tomó aliento.

—Tenía dos años. Lo encontraron acurrucado debajo de la cama, escondido. Nadie sabía por qué estaba allí. No... —Darién se armó de valor—. No lo consiguió.

—¡Oh, Darién! ¡Oh, Darién! —las lágrimas le corrían por la cara y no intentó ocultarlas.

—Qué héroe ¿verdad?

Ella estaba muy, muy quieta. Sabía que no importaba lo que dijera, no iba a poder quitarle aquel dolor. No serviría recordarle que había salvado a tres personas. Él ya lo sabía y eso no lo había ayudado.

—Cuéntame el resto —le dijo con dulzura.

Él la miró sorprendido.

—La mayoría de la gente habría dicho que ese era el final de la historia.

—Cuéntame el resto —volvió a decir, sabiendo que ese no era el final, que aquella no era la única razón de la tristeza en sus ojos, de la manera en la que se mantenía apartado. La razón de que hubiera salido a cortar leña en lugar de decorar el árbol de Navidad.

Él suspiró.

—El resto. No podía soportar el tema del héroe. Simplemente, no podía. Los periódicos querían hacerme entrevistas, las televisiones mandaban cámaras a las puertas del rancho. Dejé de abrir la puerta y de contestar al teléfono. Aquello acabó y, entonces, me concedieron una medalla al valor. El día que debía ir a recogerla me fui lo más lejos que pude para que nadie me encontrara. Entonces, descubrí que me gustaba estar solo en el campo. Ahora, me gusta perderme durante días, solo con mi caballo y algunas vacas.

Serena tenía la sensación de que lo entendía a la perfección, de que sabía exactamente por qué hacía aquello, por qué deseaba estar solo. Podía sentir que el corazón se le hinchaba en el pecho, como si amar a Darién fuera demasiado para él.

Amar a Darién. ¿Cómo iba a amarlo? Si apenas lo conocía. Pero, en aquel momento, sintió que todo el universo había conspirado para llevarla hasta aquel hombre. Y su amor por él era tan puro. Y tan senci llo. Por supuesto que lo conocía. Uno no podía escu char una historia como aquella y sentir que no conocía a la persona que se la había contado.

Recordaba que cuando le acarició las cicatrices la primera noche pensó que eran parte de él.

Ahora ya sabía lo que aquellas cicatrices significaban. A la perfección. Significaban que era un hombre fuerte y valiente.

—Creo que eres un héroe —le dijo por fin—. Lo quieras o no.

Ella sabía que era un héroe.

Darién negó con la cabeza y miró al techo.

—¿Sabes, Serena? Para ser un héroe, tienes que to mar una decisión. Y tengo que decirte una cosa que nunca le he dicho a nadie: nunca tomé una decisión desde que vi la primera luz. Era como si estuviera actuando por instinto. No decidí entrar en la cara vana, simplemente, entré. Cuando la gente me dice que fui valiente, me entran ganas de reírme. No te nía ningún miedo. Estaba actuando por instinto. Rei nunca entendió aquello. Creo que nunca me perdonó que no la escuchara aquella noche. A veces, re cuerdo su cara mientras me miraba las cicatrices y puedo ver su enfado y resentimiento. Su repulsa. Era como si sintiera que yo lo había planeado para arruinar nuestras vidas.

—¿Arruinar vuestras vidas?

—Nuestra relación no funcionó. Después de aque llo me vine abajo. No fue culpa suya. Yo había cam biado. Antes de aquello era un joven ambicioso al que le gustaba pasárselo bien. A ella también. Iba a hacer una fortuna con los caballos y el ganado y ella iba a gastársela. Íbamos a viajar por el mundo con los caballos de raza... Pero después de aquella no che, nada me importó. Aquellos sueños me parecían idiotas. No podía soportar estar con gente. Las fies tas me ponían enfermo. Ya nada me gustaba. Ni conducir deprisa, ni ir a rodeos, nada. Dejé de pen sar que el dinero era importante. Y decidí que con las montañas tenía bastante, ya no quería ver mundo. De repente, empecé a sentir que mi vida hasta aquel momento había sido superficial y ridícula.

»Rei se quedó a mi lado durante un par de meses, pero sólo estaba esperando a que las cosas vol vieran a ser como antes y yo ya sabía que eso no iba a suceder jamás. Un día, me dijo que ya no era di vertido y me devolvió el anillo. Era cierto. Ya no me interesaba divertirme.

»¿Divertido? ¿Cómo iba a ser divertido si no de jaba de pensar que yo había sobrevivido y aquel niño había muerto? ¿Qué había hecho yo en la vida que me hacía merecedor de seguir viviendo? Con todas las veces que me la había jugado. Y aquel niño, con toda la vida por delante, y no tuvo una oportunidad. Me pasaba el día entero dándole vueltas a la cabeza, preguntándome qué debía haber hecho. Debería haber parado la primera vez que noté algo extraño. Aquellos pocos minutos podían haber significado la diferencia. Nunca debería haber asumido que los llevaba a todos. Me pregunto si lo que le hizo al niño esconderse debajo de la cama fue el ruido que hice al romper la ventana para sacar a su madre.

El salón se estaba quedando a oscuras. Serena miró sus facciones tristes.

—La madre me manda una postal todos los años.Con una foto de los otros dos niños: Hotaru y Haruca.Nunca menciona a Ben. Nunca me culpó. Nadie lohizo. Pero yo no puedo dejar de culparme. No creo que nunca consiga superarlo. Por ese motivo —dijolentamente— es por lo que odio la Navidad.

La oscuridad los rodeó. Ella no dijo nada durante mucho rato. Después habló:

—Me alegro de que no te casaras con ella. No creoque te dejara porque ya no se divertía después del fuego. Era porque ese fuego te estaba llevando a lu gares a los que ella no podía ir. Te estaba enseñando las profundidades de tu alma. Ella nunca supo quién eras de verdad, Darién. Nunca te hubiera impedido acercarte a aquel fuego si lo hubiera sabido.

—¿En serio crees eso?

—Lo sé.

—No pienso mucho en ella. Cuando lo hago, mesiento como si hubiera estado con una extraña –miró a Serena con una sonrisa; después, la sonrisa se desvaneció—. ¿Cómo una mujer tan joven como tú sabe tantas cosas de las profundidades del alma? —le preguntó.

—La muerte de mi hermana me despojó de las ca pas que tenía y, ahora, estoy descubriendo, muy des pacito, quién soy yo.

—¿Y?

Ella se rió.

—Unos días es mejor que otros. Siempre pensé que no era muy buena, poco después descubrí que para Zafiro sí lo era. También descubrí que ya no era una niña, que era una mujer. Aunque todavía hay días que no sé qué significa eso, ni quién soy, ni si soy fuerte o soy débil.

—A propósito, Zafiro me contó que tu novio te dejó por él.

—¿Zafiro sabe que fue por él? —preguntó horrori zada.

—Sí. No es nada personal, pero ese tipo era una basura.

Ella se rió.

—Cuando mi hermana murió, me di cuenta de que la vida estaba intentando enseñarme algo.

—De la forma más dura —dijo él con amargura.

—A veces es como funciona, Darién, de la forma más dura.

—Lo siento. Es que me cuesta ver qué estaba in tentando enseñarme a mí.

—Quizá la vida estaba intentando enseñarte quién eras.

Él resopló.

—¿Un vaquero gruñón y solitario?

—No. Un hombre de increíble fuerza, un hombre con un alma magnífica que no quería permitir que la vida que llevaba lo devorara. Un hombre de gran sensibilidad y gran fortaleza, y esa es una combina ción rara.

—Serena, en realidad no sabes tanto de mí.

Ella sonrió en la oscuridad.

—Sí, lo sé —le respondió—. Sé un montón de cosas de ti. Sé que has caminado por lo desconocido y que estás intentando encontrar tu camino.

Él permaneció en silencio.

—¿Lo has encontrado? —susurró ella.

—No —susurró él.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le acarició la cara con los labios.

—Yo tampoco —le dijo—. Creo que podríamos encontrarlo juntos.

Deslizó los labios sobre los de él, con timidez. Y, cuando él respondió, la timidez se evaporó y el atre vimiento ocupó su lugar.

De repente, sintió que, después de todo, sí sabía quién era ella.

Los labios de ella tocaron los de él, frescos como el agua de un manantial.

Y cuando él aceptó la dulzura de aquel beso, su serenidad y su perdón, descubrió algo muy importante. Llevaba seis años huyendo. Y aquella dulzura de mujer que estaba a su lado lo había convencido para que se parara y se enfrentara a sus demonios. Lo sorprendió descubrir que los demonios se habían encogido. Y él también.

Se vio a sí mismo bajo una nueva luz. No vio al hombre grande y fuerte capaz de cambiar los sucesosde la noche. Sólo se vio como un hombre co rriente que se había encontrado ante unas circunstancias extraordinarias y que había hecho lo que había podido. Todo lo que había podido. No se ha bía reservado nada. Incluso había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su propia vida.

Durante los seis años siguientes, había elegido una existencia solitaria y se había descubierto a sí mismo. Un hombre sencillo, sin grandiosidades. Un hombre que trabajaba mucho y que se conformaba con poco.

Había intentado encontrarse a sí mismo en los buenos momentos, con una mujer hermosa, en las cosas materiales y, al final, había tenido la oportunidad de descubrir la vacuidad de todo eso.

De alguna manera, durante esos seis años se había convertido en algo sorprendente: un buen hom bre.

Un hombre que no podía permitir que una mujer y un niño se quedaran solos atrapados en la nieve.

Aquel fuego había sacado al descubierto una nueva cara, la cara de un hombre dispuesto a dar.

Y una vez que había salido a la superficie, ya no pensaba volver a las sombras.

Ahora entendió por qué lo había dejado Rei: había cambiado en lo más profundo de su ser y se ha bía convertido en una persona diferente.

Y ahora había encontrado a una persona igual que él. Una mujer que había salido fuerte de una desgracia. Una buena mujer.

Le pasó la mano por la suavidad de su brazo, de su__hombro, le levantó el pelo para sentir la ternura de la piel de su nuca.

Después, separó la boca de la de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello y los lóbulos. A continuación, deslizó los labios hacia el hombro.

Ella suspiró.

Fue ese suspiro de felicidad el que le hizo recobrar el sentido. El hombre de hacía seis años habría tomado lo que ella hubiera querido ofrecerle sin hacerse ninguna pregunta sobre el mañana. Pero el hombre que era ahora había cambiado. Y sabía que tenía que vivir con una nueva realidad, la de un hombre bueno y decente.

Él había ido a la cabaña a protegerlos. Llevaba muchos años huyendo de la etiqueta de héroe, pero eso era lo que quería ser en aquel momento. Sobre todo, quería ser el héroe de Serena Tsukino. Así que, aunque le dolía en el alma, volvió a poner la camisa de ella en su sitio. Después, le dio un suave beso en la frente.

—No pares —suplicó ella.

Y él no quería parar. Dios sabía que no quería. Deseaba besarla hasta que se quedaran sin aliento. Quería quitarle la ropa, lentamente, descubrir todas sus formas deliciosas y saborearla.

Pero sabía que Serena no era una mujer que se tomara el amor a la ligera; aunque en aquel momento se estuviera dejando llevar por la pasión.

—Tenemos que parar —dijo él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no eres ese tipo de chica.

—Sí lo soy.

Él se rió y la abrazó para que ella no se sintiera rechazada. Quería que supiera que no paraba por dureza. Al contrario. Era un acto de amor.

De un amor puro que nunca había conocido. De poner las necesidades de ella por encima de las suyas. Y ella no necesitaba pasar una noche con un vaquero que el destino le había puesto en la puerta.

Pasó mucho tiempo y sintió que ella se relajaba. Tanto que se quedó dormida.

Él también estaba cansado. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando se le ocurrió que había utilizado la palabra amor para definir lo que sentía por ella.

Aquello era imposible, por supuesto.

Apenas la conocía.

Y sin embargo, tenía la extraña sensación de que la conocía de siempre.

Entonces, sintió algo en el pecho no muy propio de un héroe. Sintió terror.

La deslizó con suavidad sobre la cama y se quedó mirando al techo.

¿Debería marcharse?

Probablemente, podría sacar la camioneta de la cuneta para volver a casa.

Pero, ¿qué había cambiado? Todavía no estaba en una posición de dejarlos solos. Todavía estaba nevando. ¿O acaso eso había sido sólo una excusa?

¿Habría visto su propia curación en los ojos de ella desde el primer momento?

Darién Chiba estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Estaba acostumbrado a ser una persona irritable. A vivir la vida según sus propios términos.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a tener un sentimiento que no sabía cómo manejar. Él siempre había sido una persona decidida. Una persona de acción.

Irse o quedarse. Se quedó dormido dándole vuel tas al asunto.

—Esta noche es Nochebuena —lo despertó una voz entusiasmada.

Darién abrió un ojo y se encontró cara a cara con el oso. Una manita alrededor de su cuello lo estaba haciendo bailar. Así que se había quedado. Después de todo, había tomado una decisión sin tomar nin guna.

Zafiro miró por encima del brazo del sofá.

—¿Es esa tía Mami?

—Sí —respondió él, fingiendo sorpresa.

—¿Habéis dormido juntos?

«No, como suele interpretarse esa pregunta».

—Algo así.

Zafiro asintió sabiamente.

—¿Tuviste miedo anoche?

«Estaba aterrado».

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tía Mami siempre se acuesta conmigo cuando tengo miedo.

Darién se dio cuenta de que estaba cara a cara con una inocencia increíble. Zafiro no tenía ni idea de las connotaciones de que un hombre y una mujer durmieran juntos. Ese niño no había tenido a ningún hombre en su vida. Y el novio de su tía no se había quedado a pasar la noche.

¿Por qué se sentía tan bien por eso? ¿Posesión?

—Vamos a prepararle a tía Mami el desayuno –le dijo Zafiro y, después, se le acercó al oído—. Hoy me podrías llevar en el trineo. Solos tú y yo. Y mi oso si quiere —hizo una pausa y bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro—. Tengo un secreto que contarte.

Un héroe podía escuchar los secretos de un niño pequeño.


	11. CAPITULO 9

**Capítulo 9**

—Tía Mami, después de desayunar, Darién, el señor oso y yo nos vamos a montar en trineo. Sólo los hombres.

Ella levantó la cabeza, sorprendida. Aquella mañana estaba radiante. Darién no estaba seguro de que alguna vez hubiera visto a una mujer con un aspecto tan fantástico.

No, no era el tipo de belleza de Rei. No había ningún maquillaje, nada artificial.

La noche anterior, se había salvado de cometer el peor error de su vida.

—No vais a montar en trineo sin mí —dijo ella, ofendida.

—¡Sólo los hombres! —insistió Zafiro.

—No. ¿Qué es eso de sólo los hombres? Tu madre y yo no te criamos para que fueras un machista en miniatura.

Zafiro frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es un machista?

Darién intentó no reírse de la mirada que el niño le estaba dedicando a su tía.

—Pues verás, un machista es un hombre que cree que las mujeres no deberían hacer ciertas cosas. Por ejemplo, podría pensar que una mujer no debería conducir un camión.

Darién, de repente, vio muy claro por qué los niños debían tener un padre y una madre. Porque por muy buena que fuera Serena como madre, tenía la tenden cia de explicarlo todo, de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para enseñar. A veces un niño necesi taba un jefe.

—Tu tía viene con nosotros —dijo Darién—. Y no se hable más.

—Oh, bueno. Puedo contártelo más tarde.

—¿Contarle qué? —preguntó Serena, desconfiada.

Al ver la cara de preocupación del niño, Darién dijo:

—Nada, cosas de hombres.

Ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y Zafiro se su bió en su regazo y le dio un beso.

—No es que no te queramos, tita.

Ella sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Eso era lo que necesitaba saber.

Había una gran pendiente cerca de la cabaña. Darién la recordaba de cuando era pequeño e iba allí con su padre. Solían ir a cortar leña, pero el trineo siempre iba en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

En unos segundos, estaba recordando aquellos días felices libres de preocupaciones.

Arrastró el trineo hasta la mitad de la pendiente, con Serena y Zafiro detrás de él. Todos estaban jadean tes del ejercicio. La nieve seguía cayendo.

Él les dijo cómo montarse. Zafiro primero, Serena, detrás y, por último, él. Con los brazos rodeó a Serena por la cintura y le clavó la barbilla en el hombro.

Ella bajó toda la pendiente gritando. Zafiro, riéndose.

Después de dos veces, Zafiro estaba agotado y Darién lo subió al trineo y tiró de él.

—Vamos a tirarnos desde arriba —sugirió Serena.

Él le lanzó una mirada. ¡Vaya si era intrépida! Pa recía que, después de todo, había hecho bien en quedarse en la cabaña con ellos.

—Detrás de ese exterior de chica recatada, veo que tienes un lado oculto.

—¿Recatada? —preguntó ella, ofendida—. ¿Así es como me ves?

—Cuando seas mayor, te explicaré lo que sienten los hombres por las mujeres recatadas.

—Pero, si ya soy mayor —se quejó ella.

Él se rio. Tuvo que subir corriendo para evitar que ella lo golpeara. Después, se lanzaron por la pendiente, a una velocidad de vértigo. El trineo los lanzó a los tres sobre un montón de nieve al final de la cuesta y ellos cayeron unos encima de otros sin parar de reírse.

—Pensé que estaba en buena forma —dijo él des pués de la décima vez—, pero esto me está matando.

Por supuesto, no era cierto. Había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido tan feliz. No lo estaba matando, de hecho, le estaba diciendo sí a la vida.

Ella miró el reloj.

—Es la hora de comer. Me imagino que ya que estoy atrapada con un par de machistas, tendré que ir a preparar la comida.

—Yo la puedo hacer si quieres —dijo él.

—No. Adelante. Disfrutad de vuestro momento para hombres —se sentó sobre la nieve y bajó deslizándose sobre los pantalones, sin parar de gritar.

Darién se sentó y la observó mientras bajaba. Se quedó mirando a las montañas, a la nieve y respiró hondo.

Ese era el tipo de vida que un niño debía tener. Quizá podían volver en verano. Quizá él podía enviarles un par de billetes de avión.

Zafiro se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, con el oso de peluche en el regazo.

—Quiero contarte un secreto —le dijo.

—Muy bien.

—¿Si te digo lo que le he pedido a Santa Claus por Navidad me lo traerá?

Darién se sintió que era un hombre demasiado duro para que alguien le hiciera una pregunta tan delicada.

—No lo sé —le respondió con honestidad—. No soy un experto en el tema.

—Pero alguna vez fuiste niño, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Hace mucho tiempo. Casi lo he olvidado.

—No seas tonto. No se pueden olvidar cosas así. ¿Siempre te trajo Santa Claus lo que le pedías?

Otra pregunta difícil.

—No —dijo por fin.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo el niño, sintiendo pánico.

—No. Pero siempre me trajo lo que necesitaba.

Zafiro se quedó pensativo un instante.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Bueno, quizá yo pedía balas para mi rifle, pero lo que necesitaba eran unos guantes.

El__niño no pareció muy satisfecho.

—Lo que yo quiero y lo que necesito son la misma cosa.

—Ah, entonces...

—En realidad no pedí algo para mí. Pedí algo para tía Serena.

—¿Le pediste a Santa algo para tu tía en lugar de para ti?

El niño asintió con vigor.

—Ya te he contado que siempre está preocupada.

—¿Y cómo crees que Santa puede ayudarla?

—Ese es el secreto —Zafiro hizo una pausa y des pués dijo con gran reverencia—: Le he pedido un papá.

Darién no se atrevió a hablar. De hecho, se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Ah, sí, ¿eh? —dijo por fin, a media voz.

—Sí.

Darién intentó medir bien sus palabras.

—¿Sabes, Zafiro?, creo que Santa Claus trae jugue tes y guantes y bicis y cosas así. No creo que en su gran saco rojo lleve personas. Yo nunca lo he oído.

—¿Ah ,no?

—No, nunca.

—Bueno —dijo el niño con cabezonería—. Creo que lleva a la gente primero. Eso ya lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo descubrí en el aeropuerto.

Fantástico. Aquel era el lío más grande en el que se había metido jamás. Zafiro pensaba que él era el papá que Santa Claus le había enviado para Navidad. De alguna manera, aquello era culpa de ella; debería haberle advertido.

Él buscó en su memoria. Ella había intentado decirle algo... Le había dicho que el niño estaba buscando un héroe, pero eso estaba a años luz de un papá.

Y eso era lo que pensaba decirle. Tan pronto como se calmara lo suficiente para no insertar una docena de dagas en la frase.

Serena los oyó abrir la puerta. Así que aquello era lo que se sentía al estar enamorada: el corazón latía más deprisa con sólo escuchar unas pisadas.

Igual que había pensado que él había sido muy afortunado al no casarse con Rei, se dio cuenta de que ella también lo había sido al separarse de Seiya

Nunca lo había querido. En algún momento, había decidido que el amor era parte de los cuentos de hadas y había estado dispuesta a quedarse con lo que él tenía que ofrecerle.

Ahora, que por primera vez conocía el amor, no supo qué hacer cuando Darién entró en la habitación. ¿Debería dejar que se le notara en la cara lo que sentía? ¿O resultaría muy patética?

¿Qué haría Mina?

Mina se abalanzaría sobre él y se lo comería a besos.

Ella no podía llegar a tanto, pero sí buscar algo intermedio entre lo que haría la antigua Serena y lo que haría la lanzada Mina.

Se secó las manos en el delantal y fue a recibirlos.

La sonrisa se le heló en la cara. El latido de su corazón se paralizó. ¿Qué pasaba?

Toda la calidez se había evaporado de la cara de Darién. Toda la ternura. Toda la risa. Aquel no era el hombre que la había abrazado la noche anterior, el que le había preparado el desayuno, el hombre que la había sujetado en el trineo, el que la había hecho reír y había hecho que el sol brillara.

Aquel era el hombre que habían conocido en el aeropuerto.

Estaba enfadado. Se le notaba en los ojos, en la rigidez de la mandíbula.

—Zafiro —le dijo al niño—. Ve a ponerte algo seco.

Ella se acercó a él.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó en voz baja mientras le tocaba un brazo.

Él se deshizo de su mano y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, horrorizada.

—Me dijiste que estaba buscando un héroe, al guien a quien imitar. Nunca mencionaste que estuviera buscando un padre —dijo en voz baja con los dientes apretados.

Ella se sintió desfallecer. No sabía qué contestar.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho, esto nunca habría suce dido —añadió él.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Cree que Santa Claus me envió a mí para que fuera su papá. ¿Sabías que iba a creer eso?

—Intenté decírtelo.

—¡Sí, pero no me dijiste la verdad!

—Pensé que yo podía encargarme de todo.

—Tú siempre crees que te puedes encargar de todo, ¿verdad?

Ella estaba empezando a sentir que su temperamento salía a relucir.

—De hecho, sí. Porque esa es mi vida. Yo me en cargo de todo, y se me da muy bien.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué te preocupas tanto cuando llega el correo? ¿O qué pasa con la escalera rota?

Ella se quedó de piedra. Zafiro le había dicho que no se las arreglaba, pero ella se las arreglaba muy bien.

—Lo hago lo mejor que puedo —dijo con valentía. Sintió que iba a estropearlo todo echándose a llorar.

Mina nunca habría llorado en una situación así. ¡Nunca!

—¿Quizá lo podía haber evitado si me hubieras avisado?

—¿Cómo? ¿Impidiendo que cayera la nieve?

—Me podía haber marchado.__

—¿A pie?

—Si lo hubiera tenido que hacer lo habría hecho.

Ella lo miró con detenimiento. No era muy buen mentiroso. Y, de repente, supo la verdad.

—Podrías haberte marchado en cuanto hubieras querido, ¿verdad? No estás atrapado aquí.

Él miró para otro lado.

—¿Estás atrapado aquí? —insistió ella.

—No exactamente. La camioneta se salió de la ca rretera, pero podría haberlo arreglado, si me lo hubiera propuesto.

—¿Por qué no te lo propusiste?

Él dudó un instante.

—Estaba seguro de que no te las podrías arreglar aquí sola.

Así que eso era: no podía confiar en ella. Había visto su verdadera personalidad: débil. Una fracasada. Una mujer que no podía arreglar unas escaleras y que se preocupaba por las facturas. Una mujer a la que ni siquiera se la podía dejar sola en vacaciones.

—Así que, me mentiste.

—Omití algunos detalles.

—Bueno, eso es lo que yo hice: omití algunos de talles. No era asunto tuyo lo que ponía en su carta.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior sí le había gustado. Al final, iba a ser igual que Seiya Quería robarle unos cuantos besos, pero no quería responsabi lidades.

Aunque, en su favor, tenía que admitir que él era el que había parado la noche anterior.

—Ya puedes marcharte —le dijo cruzada de brazos.

—Eso será lo más razonable —asintió él.

—¿Marcharte? —preguntó Zafiro desde la puerta del dormitorio mirando del uno al otro. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No vas a marcharte, ¿ver dad, Darién?

—Creo que será lo mejor.

—Pero yo voy a ser tu niño pequeño. Me dijiste que sería genial, no tendrías que quitar pañales.

Darién le lanzó a ella una mirada oscura y se agachó.

—Ven aquí, tigre.

Zafiro corrió hacia él y le lanzó los brazos al cuello. Ella se dio cuenta de que Darién lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Yo no soy el hombre que tú crees, Zafiro. Santa no me envió a mí.

—¿Estás seguro?

Serena tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado porque Darién parecía estar luchando contra una emoción tre menda.

Después de un rato, dijo con voz melosa:

—Estoy seguro. ¿Sabes de qué más estoy seguro? De que siempre seré tu amigo.

—Aunque Darién no sea el papá que pediste, al me nos ha nevado —le recordó Serena con amabilidad.

Él soltó a Darién y la miró a ella.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —preguntó.

Ella no dijo nada, horrorizada por aquel desliz, horrorizada porque conocía su secreto más íntimo y él no quería.

—¡Leíste mi carta a Santa Claus! —la acusó el niño.

—Zafiro...

El niño le dedicó una mirada de enfado y dolor y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

—Serena —Darién dio un paso hacia ella—. Lo siento.

Ella se alejó de él.

—Lo siento de verdad.

Lo último que quería de él era su compasión.

—No es culpa tuya. Por favor, márchate.

Silencio. Sintió su presencia durante largo rato; después, desapareció.

Ella respiró hondo. No podía llorar. No en aquel momento.

Lo había hecho muy bien. No le había suplicado que la amara. Había sido fuerte. Había sido la mujer de la que su hermana habría estado orgullosa.

Pero aquel no era el momento de pensar en su hermana.

Ella era una mujer débil y un fracaso; pero desea ba estar con alguien. No quería estar sola.

Pero aquel tampoco era el momento de pensar en aquello.

Se acercó a la habitación de Zafiro y llamó a la puerta.

—Vete.

Ella giró el picaporte, pero sintió que el niño em pujaba la puerta.

—Estoy envolviendo regalos —gritó.

¿Cómo iba a estar envolviendo regalos? Ella había hecho las maletas y sabía lo que tenían.

Ella se había comprado un regalo de su parte, un jersey, y había planeado envolverlo juntos esa noche.

Pero, ahora, pensándolo mejor, odiaba el jersey. Era liso y aburrido. De repente, pensó que representaba todo lo que no quería ser.

Se acercó a la ventana. Podía ver a Darién caminando en la distancia, dándole patadas a la nieve. Su ropa estaba mojada cuando se marchó. Podía enfer mar y morir.

Mina probablemente habría dicho: «Eso espero, que enferme y se muera».

Serena intentó decirlo, pero las palabras se le atragantaron.

Oyó a Zafiro con el papel de regalo.

Se marchó a la cocina y apagó el fuego; aparente mente, nadie iba a tomar la sopa.

Así que, aquellas eran las Navidades que le iba adar a su sobrino. El niño iba a encerrarse en su habitación, ella iba a tomar la sopa sola y, cuando acabara, iba a ponerse a llorar.

Pensándolo mejor, podía pasar de la sopa.

Se arrojó sobre la cama. Iría directamente a la parte de las lágrimas. Pero la verdad era que estaba muy cansada. Demasiado cansada para llorar. Cerraría sus ojos durante unos segundos. Solo hasta que Zafiro saliera de la habitación.

Después, le contaría cuentos y lo acunaría para intentar que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes de cometer el error de ir a Canadá.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó se había quedado fría.

Se sentó en la cama, pensando.

—He dejado que el fuego se apague.

Darién sólo llevaba fuera unos minutos y ella ya lo estaba haciendo mal. Tenía que demostrarle que era una mujer competente. Tenía que demostrárselo a sí misma.

Pero cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta de que el frío provenía del exterior; la puerta de la cabaña estaba entreabierta.

Durante unos segundos, no entendió qué pasaba.

Y, después, vio la puerta de la habitación de Zafiro abierta de par en par.

Corrió hacia el cuarto. Había papel de regalo por todas partes.

Pero no había ni rastro del niño.

Ni del oso de peluche.

Corrió hacia la puerta.


	12. CAPITULO 10

**Capítulo 10**

Al mirar aquellas pisadas pequeñas y des validas en la nieve, Serena sintió pánico. Miró al horizonte, pero no había ni rastro del niño. ¿Cuánto tiempo haría que se había marchado? ¿Me dia hora, más?

Lo llamó a gritos, pero la inmensidad del manto blanco hacía que su voz sonara insignificante. Sólo un silencio gélido le respondió. Sintió que el terror comenzaba a atenazarla, pero se obligó a calmarse. El pánico no ayudaría a Zafiro. Necesitaba estar calmada y fuerte, sobre todo en aquel momento, para pensar con absoluta claridad. Necesitaba salir a buscarlo; pero tenía que ir con cuidado.

Sabía que Mina habría salido corriendo detrás de él, sin pensárselo, con cualquier calzado, poniéndose la primera chaqueta que encontrara. Y sabía que Mina habría estado equivocada.

De manera deliberada, pero con rapidez, agarró ropa seca y botas. Se metió un puñado de caramelos en el bolsillo y tomó el maletín de primeros auxilios que había detrás de la puerta.

Intentó imaginarse qué ropa llevaría Zafiro. El mono de nieve había desaparecido y también sus botas. Pero las dos cosas debían de estar empapadas.

Salió a la tormenta. La capa de nieve había aumentado desde que estuvieron montando a trineo. De hecho, ya se había tragado algunas de las huellas de Zafiro. ¿Les habría pasado lo mismo a las huellas que él estaba siguiendo?

De nuevo, volvió a controlar el pánico y se obligó a estudiar la situación con calma. El camino se dis tinguía con claridad entre los árboles y no había ningún motivo para que el niño lo dejara.

Eso, suponiendo que fuera detrás de Darién.

¿Qué pasaba si solamente estaba huyendo? ¿Furioso con ella por su traición, con el corazón roto porque sus planes sobre su «papá» se habían desbaratado?

Otra vez volvió a sentir pánico, pero, de nuevo, volvió a controlarlo. Sabía que no le serviría de nada. Necesitaba pensar con claridad y necesitaba toda su fuerza.

Decidió creer en el amor y en el coraje. En los suyos. Así, tomó aliento y salió.

Mientras caminaba, tenía la sensación creciente de que por fin sabía quién era ella.

Y por lo que estaba dispuesta a luchar.

La camioneta, cuando por fin llegó a donde estaba, estaba cubierta por la nieve. Le había costado un gran esfuerzo llegar hasta allí. Debía haber agarrado unas raquetas para la nieve antes de salir, pero en su precipitación por marcharse no había pensado en nada. Al final, había acabado hundiendo los pies en la nieve, con todo el esfuerzo que eso suponía.

Estaba agotado. Aunque aquello no era algo tan malo. A lo largo de los años, había aprendido que el agotamiento físico era un buen remedio para las mentes que no dejaban de darle vueltas a las co sas.

Darién apartó un poco de nieve, abrió una caja de la parte de atrás de la camioneta y sacó una pala.

Lo alegraba tener que hacer esa tarea, así, podría desconectar la mente para no pensar en el dolor que había dejado tras de sí.

Debería haber seguido el impulso del primer día y haberse alejado de la cabaña, en lugar de volver con todas aquellas excusas.

Debería haber dejado a los Tsukino en paz. Desde un principio, había sabido que podría arruinarles las Navidades.

¿Qué estarían haciendo en aquel preciso instante? ¿Habría Serena logrado que Zafiro saliera de la habitación? Los niños pequeños era fuertes, ¿ver dad? Probablemente, ya se le había pasado todo y Serena y él estarían sentados en el sofá, leyendo un cuento o entretenidos con los últimos preparativos para la cena.

Probablemente, estarían…

Dejó de pensar de manera abrupta y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. ¿Qué había sido ese ruido? ¿El viento en las ramas? ¿El crujido del hielo? Se quedó un rato más escuchando pero no oyó nada.

Volvió a su trabajo con la pala, pero los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron. Aquel sentimiento era extrañamente familiar, exactamente como aquella vez, cuando había intentado dejar atrás aquella luz en unas Navidades hacía seis años.

Otra vez era Nochebuena.

Se quedó parado y, aunque no oyó nada, tiró la pala. De tres grandes zancadas volvió al centro del camino y se quedó allí de pie, con todos los sentidos alerta.

Nada. Comenzó a correr carretera abajo, hundiendo los pies con desesperación en la nieve. Des pués de unos minutos, sentía que las piernas le do lían y que le costaba respirar, pero siguió corriendo, buscando con la mirada, escuchando tan atenta mente que le dolían los oídos.

La carretera giró de forma brusca y él voló por la curva y vio lo que parecía un montón de harapos en medio de la carretera.

Corrió hacia el niño con sus últimas fuerzas y se dejó caer de rodillas junto al bulto del pequeño, acurrucado.

—Zafiro —susurró —. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí.

El bulto estaba temblando, tiritando de manera incontrolada.

Le pasó las manos por debajo de los brazos y lo levantó con suavidad, apretándolo contra su pe cho. Le miró la cara llena de lágrimas y se sintió aliviado. Los temblores no eran a causa de una hi potermia sino porque estaba llorando, gracias a Dios.

—Per... per... perdí al señor oso —sollozó—. Estaba siguiendo tus pisadas y la nieve cubría mucho. A ve ces no podía ver tus huellas y me caía todo el tiempo. La última vez que me levanté me di cuenta de que no tenía a mi osito y no sé dónde lo perdí y ahora no sé dónde está.

Darién lo abrazó con más fuerza. Las lágrimas cá lidas del niño le corrieron por el cuello.

—Lo encontraremos, te lo prometo.

Sintió que el niño empezaba a relajarse y le pasó la manga por la carita.

—Tenía tanto mié... miedo —sollozó el pequeño—. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo —hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Darién y lloró.

De repente, a Darién se le ocurrió una idea terrible. ¿Por qué lo había seguido? ¿Le habría sucedió algo a Serena y había salido a buscarlo?

—¿Dónde está tu tía?

—Está dormida en el sofá —dijo Zafiro—. Salí sin que me oyera.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Qué pasaba si se había despertado? Seguro que ya se había despertado. Debía de estar muerta de miedo.

—Quería darte un regalo de Navidad —le dijo Zafiro en voz baja.

Darién se puso de pie, con el niño apretado contra el pecho, y comenzó a correr hacia la cabaña. Corrió rápido, pensando en el dolor de ella, pensando en que no podía permitir que ella sufriera.

—No deberías haberlo hecho —le dijo con firmeza—. ¿Me has oído? No deberías haber salido sin decírselo a tu tía. Te podías haber metido en un buen lío.

—Lo sé —dijo el niño.

—Como vuelvas a hacer algo así te doy un azote.

Darién sólo quería abrazar al niño y quererlo. Pero, a veces, el amor significaba actuar con fir meza y sentar unos límites. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Era lo que un padre haría.

Si se hubiera salido de la carretera, ¿cómo lo habrían encontrado? Sólo pensar en ello hacía que el corazón le doliera.

—Tenía que darte mi regalo de Navidad —le dijo el niño—. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Nada —dijo con la respiración entrecortada— me rece tanto la pena como para arriesgar la vida. ¿Me entiendes? Como vuelvas a hacerle a Serena o a mí algo así, te doy un azote —añadió, muy consciente de que con aquellas palabras se estaba involucrando en el futuro del niño.

Zafiro lloró en su hombro.

—Si he sido malo, Santa Claus no va a venir.

—Seguro que sabe perdonar. Lleva mucho tiempo en el negocio. No habría gente a la que llevarle re galos si sólo los recibieran las personas perfectas.

Entonces, Darién vio algo en el camino delante de él. Un bulto sobre la nieve.

Cuando lo tuvo delante, se paró.

Zafiro miró hacia abajo.

—Es él —dijo.

Era un paquete mal envuelto en papel de regalo. Cuando lo levantó, el ojo de cristal del peluche lo miró a través del papel ajado y empapado.

Darién se agachó a recoger el paquete y lo puso en los brazos del niño.

Zafiro le susurró al oso que sentía mucho haberlo perdido. Lo apretó con fuerza y se metió el pulgar en la boca, Darién nunca lo había visto chuparse el dedo. Eso le recordó lo pequeño que era, a pesar de su sorprendente capacidad para mantener una con versación.

Se obligó a caminar más deprisa, pero sabía que no iba a poder aguantar a ese ritmo durante mucho más tiempo.

Sin embargo, pensar en lo que ella debía de estar sufriendo lo hacía seguir corriendo. Entonces, vio la chaqueta de ella entre los árboles, donde el camino giraba de manera abrupta.

—Serena —gritó—. Serena.

Ella se paró y miró entre los árboles. Después gritó:

—¿Darién, está Zafiro contigo? ¿Lo tienes?

—Está bien. Lo tengo.

Ella salió del camino y corrió entre los árboles hacia ellos, saltando, cayéndose y resbalando.

Era estúpido, con lo cansado que estaba, salirse del camino y correr cuesta arriba hacia ella; pero eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Ella fue a parar delante de él. Estaba cubierta de nieve y le costaba respirar.

Lo vio en sus ojos. Inmediatamente y sin pregun tar. Algo de lo que no se sentía merecedor.

Por si acaso no se había dado cuenta, ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la boca. Apasionadamente, sin guardarse nada. Para que no cupiera ninguna duda sobre lo que sentía.

Lo que quedaba de su muralla cayó.

Cuando le entregó a Zafiro, ella escondió la cara en su cabecita morena y lo cubrió de besos.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —le preguntó al niño cuando consiguió dejar de besarlo. Lo dejó en el suelo y lo miró con los brazos en jarras.

—Tenía que darle su regalo de Navidad.

Darién pensó que la lección que había tratado de enseñarle no había servido de nada. Quizá no debía haberle hablado del perdón de Santa Claus tan pronto.

—Pero si no tienes nada que darle a Darién... —se paró en seco al ver el paquete que llevaba en los bra zos. Después comenzó a llorar.

Darién la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Está bien —le susurró intentando calmarla—. Está bien.

Zafiro se impacientó y se coló entre los dos. Pero en lugar de separarlos, el trío se convirtió en un triángulo perfecto.

Apretujado entre ellos, sintiéndose muy feliz, Zafiro le ofreció el paquete a Darién.

—Toma. Ya puedes abrirlo. El papel estaba mejor antes de que se mojara.

Darién ya sabía cuál era el contenido del paquete. No quería tomarlo, pero, como Zafiro seguía ofreciéndoselo, parecía que no tenía elección. Tomó el paquete y mientras pasaba de las manos del niño a las de él, sintió algo extraño y maravilloso.

Era como si algo de Zafiro fuera en ese paquete; aquella parte del niño que creía en la magia, en los milagros y en la Navidad.

Lentamente, deshizo el envoltorio y la cara del osito apareció ante ellos.

Durante unos segundos, no se atrevió a hablar.

Finalmente, logró decir atragantado:

—No puedo quedarme con el señor oso, Zafiro.

—No tengo nada más que darte.

«Claro que sí. Y ya me lo has dado: confianza, fe, esperanza, amor».

—Para ti —le dijo el niño con suavidad—. Tú lo ne cesitas mucho más que yo. En serio. A veces estás muy triste, Darién, y mi osito es lo mejor. Escucha todo lo que le quieras contar.

Zafiro, el niño al que había abandonado en la cabaña hacía menos de una hora, ya se había olvidado de la traición y estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que tenía en el mundo.

De repente, Darién sintió vergüenza. Había inten tado que Serena creyera que ella era la culpable de que él se fuera, de que los abandonara el día de Nochebuena. Y él sabía que esa no era la verdad.

La verdad era que había sentido miedo del amor que había visto brillar en los ojos de Serena y de no ser merecedor del cariño del niño.

Entonces, supo la verdad: la única manera de continuar con su vida era perdonándose por el fracaso de hacía seis años.

Pero el perdón no era una palabra. Era un sentimiento. Y en aquel momento lo sintió, en lo más profundo de su ser. Lo que había sucedido hacía seis años ya había terminado. Ahora comenzaba la pri mera página de un nuevo libro.

Él también tenía un regalo que dar.

Lo había sabido todo el tiempo, quizá desde el primer momento que la vio en el aeropuerto, y lo había sabido la noche anterior.

Quizá ese era el motivo por el que había huido.

Nunca antes había regalado lo que ahora le estaban pidiendo: su corazón. Él sabía que estaba vapu leado y amoratado y que no sería ningún chollo para la persona que lo recibiera. Había descubierto la no che anterior que ella lo recibiría tal y como era, con todas sus virtudes y todos sus defectos.

Había conocido el amor.

Se guardó el oso dentro de la chaqueta y se subió al niño a los hombros.

Después, rodeó a Serena por la cintura y la besó en la boca. Un beso largo y apretado. Sintió la ternura de su respuesta. Y la respuesta a la pregunta que le iba a hacer.

—¿Qué opinas? ¿No crees que ya hemos vagado lo suficiente? ¿Es hora de volver a casa?

Ella lo estaba mirando y en sus ojos había un bri llo de bienvenida, de calor, de ternura.

—Sí —respondió—. Ya es hora de que volvamos a casa.


	13. EPIOLOGO

**Epílogo**

Brillaba en la oscuridad delante de él, una luz dorada que atravesaba la nieve. Darién ca minó hacia su casa. Ese año no había habido tormenta, pero hacía más frío que el anterior. Mucho más. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo.

Habían pensado ir a la cabaña, pero, al final, habían decidido quedarse en casa para celebrar la Na vidad.

Su madre se iba haciendo un poco mayor; aunque ella nunca iba a admitirlo.

Además, no sabía cómo iba a llevar el poni hasta allí sin que Zafiro se diera cuenta.

Serena y él habían leído la carta juntos.

Zafiro y ella se habían mudado de Arizona a prin cipios de año y, por insistencia de ella, se habían buscado su propia casa. Darién la había cortejado con todo el fervor de un adolescente. Le había llevado flores, la había invitado a cenar y se había enamo rado perdidamente de ella.

Había pensado que al casarse se tranquilizaría un poco, pero, a decir verdad, estaba aún más enamo rado. Estar cerca de ella lo hacía sentirse embriagado, mareado por el néctar de la vida.

—«Querido Santa Claus» —comenzó a leer al lado de ella—. «¿Qué tal está usted? ¿Qué tal todo por el Polo Norte? ¿Están bien los renos y los elfos? Este año, he sido muy bueno. Me gustaría que me trajera un poni, o un cachorro. Los McCaffrey tienen unos cachorritos negros de labrador, por si no sabe dónde encontrarlo».

Ella se apretó contra él.

—¿Estás llorando?

—Quiere cosas normales, Darién —suspiró aliviada—. Pues claro que estoy llorando.

La verdad era que últimamente lloraba por todo. Lloró cuando vio a la madre de Darién haciendo patu cos, lloró cuando fueron a comprar la cuna. Lloró la noche que Darién le dijo que si era un niño lo llama rían Ben.

—Soy muy feliz —le dijo cuando él se preocupó por las lágrimas—. Soy muy, muy feliz.

Él pensaba que aquella era una manera muy peculiar de demostrarlo, pero estaba empezando a des cubrir que las mujeres eran más profundas y más misteriosas de lo que se había imaginado.

—«Posdata» —siguió leyendo Darién—. «Gracias por traerme un papá el año pasado. Mi papá es el mejor del mundo. Es justo lo que mi tía y yo necesitábamos».

Ahora fue él el que sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Cada día había aprendido algo nuevo desde que formaba parte de ese triángulo de amor. Pero lo más importante que había aprendido era que un héroe no era el que se lanzara a edificios ardiendo; en esas situaciones, él no tenía elección.

Ser un héroe significaba tener el valor para decir que sí a la increíble aventura del amor. Ser un héroe significaba levantarse temprano para atarle a Zafiro los patines e irse con él a jugar al hockey. Significaba ponerle a Serena en el cuello un trapo húmedo porque no le habían sentado muy bien las ostras que había tenido que ir a buscar a más de cincuenta kiló metros.

El poni negro, con su lazo rojo al cuello, relinchó detrás de él mientras caminaban por la nieve hacia su casa.

—Ya, ya —dijo Darién—. Lo sé. Ser un verdadero hé roe significa ser mayor y creer en Santa Claus.

Bueno, si no era en Santa Claus exactamente, sí en el espíritu de la Navidad.

Un espíritu de generosidad, un espíritu que hacía a un hombre más grande de lo que él pensaba que podía ser. Era el único espíritu que podía cambiar el mundo, el espíritu del amor.

Un espíritu que comenzaba con un niño en un es tablo en una fría noche estrellada no muy diferente de aquella.


End file.
